


My Night As A Call Girl

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Escort Service, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Hotel Sex, Human, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Sookie is disillusioned by bad relationships and her best friend comes up with an interesting solution to solve her boyfriend problems…AH, AU, Romance/Drama





	1. Chapter 1

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 1

 

SPOV

I’m sitting before my computer and the damned blinking cursor is mocking me yet again. I lean back groaning, tossing my stress ball into the air as I desperately try to wrap my mind around an idea for a new story. My writing has been suffering as of late, and I blame my run of shitty relationships.

Why? Because I write romance novels, I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like it was my first choice. I graduated college dreaming of writing the next great American novel, while writing smutty stories on the side for fun. But when I hit a wall with the novel, my best friend convinced me to turn in one of my romance stories to my publisher. It was a hit, and I’ve been writing them ever since.

Well, until now. It’s hard to write steamy romance stories when you have absolutely no love life to speak of; at least it is for me. I was married right after graduation to my high school sweetheart; the man I thought was the love of my life, Bill Compton. Unfortunately, Bill discovered his true love was our next door neighbor. I walked in on the two of them in our marriage bed and filed for divorce the next day. Prick.

Then there was Quinn. He was the polar opposite of Bill, which is what drew me to him in the first place. Where Bill was conservative and quiet, Quinn was exciting and fun and sex with him was phenomenal. I thought I’d hit the dating jackpot. Then he just stopped calling. No goodbye, no thanks for the fun time, nothing. Then he has the nerve to show up on my doorstep six months later acting like nothing happened. I slammed the door on his handsome face. I’m no one’s booty call!

So now I live with my best friend, Amelia, and my love life is nonexistent. She keeps trying to get me back out there, but I’m not outgoing like her. She enters a room and is instantly the center of attention. I’m more shy and introverted, tending to live vicariously through the heroines in my novels. But with this serious case of writer’s block, maybe I should finally take her advice. What could it hurt?

“Hey, Roomie!” calls Amelia from the front of the house. She walks in to see me reclined in my office chair with my feet propped up on my desk. “So, how goes the new novel?” she asks. I nod to the blank screen and she shakes her head with a small frown. “You need to get out of this house; you won’t find inspiration sitting in front of that computer all day, Sook.” I sigh.

“I know, I was just thinking that, actually.”

“You should come out to the bar with me and Pam tonight. Have a couple drinks, dance a little, hopefully get a hottie’s number,” she tells me with a smirk, waggling her brows at me. I snort.

“I don’t know about meeting a guy in a bar, Ames. That’s where I met no-call Quinn, remember?” I tell her with an eye roll. “There just aren’t any good guys left, at least not around here anyways.”

“Sure there are, you just have to know where to look,” she tells me with a wicked grin.

“Oh no, not this again,” I tell her with a groan.

“Hey, don’t be like that. Your best friend owns a dating service, why wouldn’t you let her set you up?” she asks batting her lashes at me. I roll my eyes.

“Amelia, you own an escort service, not a dating service, there’s a difference,” I tell her with a sigh.

“Not really, my girls just get paid to go on their dates,” she says shrugging her shoulders. I laugh.

“You mean they get paid to have sex; they’re prostitutes, Amelia.” She huffs.

“I take offence to that term. My girls go on dates with men and they make the rules, they only do what they’re comfortable with,” she tells me sternly. I sigh. We’ve had this discussion many times.

“Fine, whatever, they’re escorts, not prostitutes, but I could never do anything like that,” I tell her, scrunching my nose. I still don’t see the difference, besides, what kind of skeevy men are paying for a “date”.

“All I’m saying is you need to get back out there, Sook. You’ll never find Mr. Right moping around the house. And you seriously need to get laid,” she tells me sternly, raising a brow at me.

“And you think my Prince Charming pays for dates through your service?” I ask with a laugh. She shakes her head as she sighs.

“I know you think the clients are all just a bunch of slime balls, but you’d be surprised, Sook. I don’t own a brothel, you know. This is a high end escort service, catering to the elite,” she explains. “Just think about it, that’s all. You could go out and meet a guy at a bar and have fun, but if you met with a client you’d know they were safe and healthy. We do rigorous background checks and disease testing to keep the girls safe,” she explains.

I think over what all she has said. It would be safer than meeting some stranger in a bar, but what kind of guy could I really meet if they are paying for a companion? No, why am I even considering this? This is crazy! I couldn’t do something like that! Amelia brings me out of my musings.

“So, you coming out with Pam and I then?” she asks with a beaming grin.

“I might as well, it’s not like I’m getting any work done,” I say with a sigh. She jumps up and down excitedly, clapping her hands. I can’t help but laugh at her childlike behavior. She grabs my wrist and half drags me to her bedroom. She starts throwing clothes from the closet with a wicked grin. She pulls out a stringy white dress and holds it against me.

“No freaking way, Ames,” I tell her shaking my head and pushing the tiny dress away.

“Oh, come on, Sook. You haven’t had a date in almost a year. It’s time to try something different, let your hair down for once. It’ll do you a world of good, I promise,” she tells me with a grin. I sigh. Maybe she’s right, I could stand to let loose a little and I really need to do something to get myself out of this funk. I snatch the dress from her and she claps excitedly again as I laugh.

I stand in front of my mirror, checking my reflection in the skimpy white dress. It shows some major cleavage, but with boobs this size, that’s kind of a given. It’s short enough that I can’t bend over, but I feel really sexy in it. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt sexy, and it feels good. I grin at my reflection, brushing out my hair and putting on some lip gloss.

“You girls ready?” Pam calls from the front of the house. I take a deep breath. I guess I’m as ready as I could be. Look out world, here I come. I put on my bright pink pumps and make my way through the house to the girls. Amelia whistles loudly and Pam’s brows shoot to her hairline as I enter the kitchen before them. I smirk, twirling and striking a pose for them.

“You look good enough to eat, Sookie,” purrs Pam, running her finger down my arm as she eyes me hungrily. I snort.

“Thanks, Pam, but I still don’t swing that way,” I tell her with a smirk. She just shrugs.

“Let’s go shake our asses on the dance floor,” calls Amelia as we make our way from the house giggling together.

We pile into Pam’s minivan, soon making our way to the bar. We pull into the crowded parking lot, and I look out to see the place is completely packed. Great, we’ll never get in.

Pam leads us to the front door confidently, completely ignoring the long line. I give Amelia a questioning look and she just shrugs at me. We look on as Pam whispers something in the bouncer’s ear and he gives her a nod, letting the three of us right in. “Damn Pam, how’d you do that?” I ask her in shock.

“I know people,” she says smoothly as we make our way to the packed bar. We order drinks and I scan the crowd. Nothing looks too promising yet, but the night’s still young. The bartender hands us our drinks then and we make our way to the dance floor together.

The speakers are blaring upbeat dance music and the three of us are soon dancing together. I love dancing, and it’s been way too long since I’ve indulged in one of my favorite past times. I lose myself in the sound of the music, swaying my hips and grinding with the girls as I sip my drink.

Before long, we’re gaining the attention of many of the bar patrons. Soon, a man starts grinding against me and I turn to look at him. He’s actually pretty decent looking. I give him a small smile, which must give him the wrong impression because he leers at me as he reaches forward to grab my breast into his hand. I spin on my heel, splashing my drink in his face as my anger rises within me. “Asshole!” I yell out at him as he laughs, turning to walk away, shaking his head at me. What a dick!

I’m still fuming as Amelia approaches me, laying her hand upon my shoulder. “You okay?” she asks in concern. I nod.

“The nerve of some people! Damn!” I spit out as she shakes her head, glaring at the offender. I shrug off my irritancy and we soon begin dancing together once more.

Before long, another man approaches me, standing before me with charming smile as he looks me up and down appreciatively. He’s really cute; maybe my night is looking up. Then he opens his mouth.

“Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package,” he tells me waggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and walk away in a huff. What a pig! He must not get the hint though because he follows me leaning over my shoulder saying, “Do you live on a chicken farm? ‘Cause you sure know how to raise a cock, Baby.”

I turn around and slap him across the face as I see Pam approaching us. He leers down at her as she leans up to whisper into his ear. I have no idea what she tells him but he gives me a nervous look before spinning on his heel and quickly makes his way through the crowd as I burst out laughing.

“What did you tell him, Pam?”

“Don’t worry about it, Cupcake, he won’t be bothering you anytime soon,” she purrs with a wink.

The rest of the night progresses much the same way and by the time we’re finally leaving, I’m convinced I should become a lesbian. I chuckle to myself thinking about just how much Pam would love that. But really, what disgusting pigs! As we pile into the van I start thinking about what Amelia and I discussed earlier.

The clients can’t be any worse than the creeps at the bar tonight. Actually, from what she’s told me, some of them are actually really sweet. Plus, I would have total anonymity; I could be anyone I wanted for a night. I could be sex kitten Sookie, lover extraordinaire. It’d be like role playing, it might even be fun.

Like Amelia said, it’s just like taking a guy home from the bar for a one night stand, except without all the drawbacks. I would know I wasn’t with a criminal or some crazy stalker. I wouldn’t have to worry about getting some disease, and I wouldn’t be left sitting by the phone, waiting for him to call me back for a second date. Plus, Amelia’s right, I could seriously use a good lay.

Besides, it’s just one night, it’s not like I’m actually going to start working for Amelia. We pull up to the house and Amelia and I enter the house together as Pam speeds off into the night. “So, if I decided to take you up on your offer-,” I start as Amelia shrieks, cutting me off.

“Oh my God! Are you serious?” she asks excitedly as she bounces on her heels and shoots me her mega-watt smile.

“It’s just one night, besides, what do I have to lose?”


	2. Chapter 2

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 2

 

 

 

SPOV

I’ve made it to the hotel and my heart is fluttering with nervous excitement. Amelia helped me pick out a slinky little black dress with a daring neckline that plunges clear to my navel. It’s form fitting and short, and I feel confident and sexy under my red overcoat. I hold my head high as I strut confidently through the hall, making my way to my client’s room.

As I stand before the door, I push back my shoulders and straighten my spine. Tonight I’m playing a role; I am a sexy, confident, and adventurous lover, every bit as powerful and brave as the heroines in one of my steamy novels. I knock softly on the door as I strike a pose, leaning casually against the frame with a sultry smile.

A tall, blonde man opens the door and my breath hitches as I take in his impressive, muscular physique. He is completely gorgeous, with a sexy smile and the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He eyes me up and down appreciatively as he motions me into the room. I put an exaggerated sway to my hips as I pass him and smirk as I glance back to see him eyeing me hungrily.

“You’re stunning,” he tells me with a sincere smile. I grin at him as I untie the belt of my overcoat and slip the material down my scantily clad body. His brows rise as he takes in the view, and then a wicked smirk covers his face. “Can I get you a drink,” he asks huskily as his eyes are scanning over my legs.

“Gin and tonic,” I purr as I make my way to sit on the edge of the bed. I watch him make his way to the mini fridge, pulling out the small bottles and mixing drinks as I check out his amazing, sculpted ass. I am so going to owe Amelia for setting me up with this dream boat. I notice he pours alcohol into three glasses. Strange. He turns and hands me my drink with a stunning smile.

“Thank you,” I tell him with a soft smile as I take a sip. The bathroom door opens then, and another man makes his way into the room, giving me a dazzling smile. He’s shorter than the blonde man, but every bit as muscular and handsome with wavy brown hair and shining, bright green eyes.

Okay, what is going on here? Amelia didn’t say anything about meeting with two clients. They must notice my apprehension then because the blonde man takes my hand in his asking softly, “Is everything alright?” with genuine concern on his face. I shake off my shock, giving him a confident smile.

“Of course, could you just excuse me for one second?” I ask as I make my way to the bathroom. I lean against the door, letting out a loud sigh and pull out my cell, dialing Amelia.

“Hello, how’re things going with your date?” she says smoothly.

“Um, I think you mean dates,” I hiss irritably. What was she thinking?

“Well, you told me you wanted a wild night, actually you said you wanted, and I quote, ‘to be screwed senseless’, so what’s the problem?” she asks chuckling.

“But there are two of them!” I hiss angrily.

“I still don’t see the problem. I promised you amazing sex and a night you would never forget, I think you should be thanking me, Sook,” she retorts snarkily. “I have to go, but you kids have fun. Loves!” she says and hangs up. Are you freaking kidding me? I cover my face with my hands as I try and figure out just what the hell I’m going to do now.

I did tell Amelia I was looking for something wild and crazy, leave it to her to come up with the idea for a threesome. Although, this certainly fits the bill, doesn’t it? And I did tell myself I was going to throw caution to the wind and enjoy myself tonight. Maybe this is exactly what I need, I mean what do I have to lose?

Besides, when else am I ever going to get a chance like this? Two amazingly gorgeous men are on the other side of this door wanting to have sex with me. I take a deep breath, looking at my refection in the bathroom mirror. “You can do this,” I whisper as I smooth out my dress and pull my head up high. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

I open the door, flashing a brilliant smile. “Sorry, just had to powder my nose,” I tell them as I make my way over to them. The blonde is laid back on the bed with his arms crossed under his head, while the dark haired man sits in a chair next to the bed, his legs crossed casually. They’re both eyeing me heatedly as I step in front of the bed before the two of them, and I feel every bit the sex goddess I’m channeling for the night.

The dark haired man reaches over to the radio, turning on soft, sultry music, as he gives me a smoldering grin. “Strip,” he says huskily. I give them a sultry smile as I turn and unclasp the small hook holding up my dress. The top falls to my waist and I slowly lower the silky material over my hips as I sway my body to the rhythm of the music. I bend over then, flashing them my tiny g-string as I glance back to give them a wink. A small smirk perks at my lips then as I see their their eager eyes taking in my exposed flesh on display before them.

I slowly stand, turning towards them as I cover my breasts with my hands. I sway and dip my hips to the music, letting myself get lost in the smooth melody. I slowly move my hands up to my neck, raising them to run through my hair as I expose my bared breasts to them. I continue my erotic dance, soon becoming wet under their matching sensual gazes upon my exposed body.

The green eyed man approaches me then, putting his hands gently upon my shoulders as he leans his face to my ear. “Kneel,” he breathes warmly against my ear. Being dominated like this is making me become wetter still and I slowly lower myself to my knees before him, licking my lips in anticipation as I look up to his green eyes that are now darkened in lust.

He unzips his pants before me, pulling out his generous length as he grins down to my eager face. I give him a small smirk before leaning forward to lick him slowly from base to tip. I keep my eyes locked with his as he runs his fingers through my hair, gripping my locks tightly into his fists. I swirl my tongue around the tip of him and slowly lower my mouth over his length as I hear him groaning above me. I begin licking and sucking his firm erection more fervently as I feel the blonde molding his bare chest against my back.

He reaches up to cup my breasts firmly into his large hands and I feel him nibbling gently upon my neck as I continue my eager sucking upon his dark haired companion. He rolls my nipples between his skilled fingers and I moan around the firmness in my mouth as he continues placing soft kisses along my neck and shoulders.

The blonde grips me under my arms then, lifting me from my knees to stand upon my feet. He turns me to face him and lowers his face to mine, passionately crashing his warm mouth to mine. I begin kissing him deeply as I feel the brunette pressing himself to my back, grinding his hips against me.

The blonde begins massaging my tongue with his own and I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck, fisting his golden hair in desire. He pulls away from our kiss with a smirk then as he lifts me up into the air. He playfully tosses me to the bed and I squeal out my surprise as I see them both standing before the bed grinning at me.

They both lean down to the bed, and I watch as they begin crawling towards me, my heart racing with anticipation for what is to come. The blonde kneels before me, stripping away his boxers and curling his finger, beckoning me to him with a sultry smile. I grin as I crawl to him, knowing exactly what he wants. I lean forward to take his immense erection into my mouth as a low purr sounds from his chest. I slowly begin working him to the back of my throat as I feel my panties being snatched away by our third companion.

A warm mouth covers my center then and I hum my pleasure around the blonde’s hardness in my mouth. I feel the dark haired man’s slick tongue run through my folds and as he begins suckling at my clit, I moan out my pleasure. The blonde pulls himself from my mouth then, lifting me to balance on my knees. I find myself suddenly straddling the brunette’s face as the tall blonde takes my left breast into his large palm and leans his face down to cover my hardened nipple with his warm mouth. I cry out as I feel him swirling his hot tongue around my nub and shudder as he continues his gently sucking of my sensitive skin.

My head falls back in pleasure as they continue their dual ministrations upon me and soon I feel a warm pressure building low in my abdomen. With a final, zealous suck to my throbbing clit, my flushed body splinters with my intense orgasm, leaving me screaming out around us as my body shudders with my intense release. They both reach up to help me lay my sated body back upon the bed. I lay gasping for air as the blonde lays before me, pressing his large form against my front. A small smile crosses my face as I feel the brunette folding himself along my back.

The blonde runs his warm hand along my hip, trailing his long fingers gently down my thigh. He firmly grips behind my knee and lifts my leg, raising it up to hook over his sculpted hip. He gazes down into my eyes intently and I find myself being pulled into the shimmering, cerulean pools as I feel him aligning himself at my wet entrance. He begins inching himself inside me slowly, stretching me over his wide girth until he sheaths himself inside me fully. I find myself moaning softly at the delicious sensation of him filling me so completely.

I feel the brunette spreading my wetness over my back entrance then and tense as I feel him press himself against me. “Shh, relax, Beautiful, we’ll take it slow,” he whispers against my ear and I nod, looking back to see his vibrant green eyes staring intently at me as I feel him pushing himself slowly inside me. I softly hiss at the stinging sensation as he slowly inches himself inside me, soon entering me to the hilt. I take a deep breath in order to relax my tense muscles before I experimentally rotate my hips between them.

They each begin rocking against me smoothly, letting me become accustomed to the feel of them with me like this. Soon, the slight sting slips away, being replaced by a feeling of pure bliss. I moan out softly, relishing in the feel of my two lovers filling me so completely as we continue our sweet, erotic dance together. They each cup one of my breasts into their warm palms and I feel them both kneading them gently as they begin placing wet kisses along both sides of my throat. “God, yes,” I murmur breathily as they begin thrusting faster in a mirrored rhythm against me.

The blond lowers his face to me, pressing his forehead to mine. He stares deeply into my eyes as their pounding becomes more fervent and I dig my nails into his broad shoulders as I bite my bottom lip hard in desire. I feel my green eyed companion kissing along my throat and as he finds the sweet spot behind my ear, I cry out between them and reach back to fists his soft hair in my grasp.

I feel a gentle pinch at my throbbing nub and that one touch is enough to send me over the sweet edge. An earth shattering climax rocks though me then and my body bucks between them as I scream out my ecstasy. They each thrust powerfully twice more in unison before they find their release together. I hear them groan out and feel them shuddering against me before the three of us are left in a sweating, heaving pile.

Stars are clouding my vision as I slowly float back down from my mind blowing orgasm, still pressed firmly between these two, perfect male specimens. They have me wrapped in their tight, dual embrace and I feel completely and utterly sated as I sigh in blissful contentment. This was definitely what I have been needing in my life.

“That was magnificent, Lover,” the blond tells me with a sexy smirk.

“Perfect,” the brunette breathes against my ear.

“You two weren’t so bad either,” I tell them with a soft giggle and they join in with rumbling chuckles. I pull myself from between them then before standing up from the bed. I make my way to the bathroom, scooping my dress and panties from the floor along the way. I close the bathroom door behind me and glance up to the mirror, laughing at the sight of my wild mess of sex hair. I take a quick shower and get dressed once more before making my way back into the room.

“So, can we schedule you again soon?” asks the brunette. I freeze my movements then. Would I be willing to do this again with the two of them? Should I? Wasn’t this just supposed to be for one night? This was the by far most exhilarating experience of my entire life; do I really want it to end so soon? I guess I have to give this some serious thought. I shake off these swirling thoughts as I flash them a wide smile.

“Just call the agency,” I purr as I pick up my trench coat and tie it around me with a smirk. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” I call as I make my way through the door.


	3. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 3 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 3

 

SPOV

I enter the front door to find myself being bombarded by my overly enthusiastic roommate, who pulls me roughly into the kitchen, throwing questions at me faster than I can even answer them. “Well, how was it? Please tell me you went ahead with it. What did you think? Were they as cute as their pictures?”

“Amelia!” I shout, cupping my hand over her loud, obnoxious mouth with a giggle. “Let me go change and I promise I’ll tell you everything, okay?” She nods excitedly letting me pass her to put on some comfortable pajamas. These stilettos are seriously killing my feet by now.

I throw on some baggy fleece bottoms and an old Bon Temps Football sweatshirt, and then make my way back to the living room where Amelia is waiting with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. I sit, taking a sip of the heavenly concoction as she sits bouncing her knee, anxiously waiting for me to start talking.

“Well?” she asks impatiently as I shake my head with a grin.

“Well, it would have been nice to have a little warning from my best friend that she was setting me up for a threesome,” I answer with a playful glare. She just rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“You have to admit I gave you exactly what you asked for. You can’t tell me you didn’t at least enjoy it a little bit,” she says as she raises a brow at me. I sigh, dammit, she’s right.

“I freaked a bit at first, which is when I snuck into the bathroom to bitch you out,” I tell her with a glare as she rolls her eyes. I just shake my head at her as I continue. “But once I finally calmed myself down a little, I was surprised by how much I enjoyed myself. They were actually really sweet,” I tell her with a soft smile and her brows rise in surprise.

“I thought you were just looking for some wild, kinky sex, but it sounds like you might actually have feelings for these guys,” she tells me with a sincere gaze. Now it’s my turn to look to her in surprise. Do I feel something for them? Can I? I don’t even know their names.

“I don’t know about that, besides, I know absolutely nothing about them, and they think I’m an escort. It’s not like this is going to turn into a relationship or anything,” I reason.

“Well, would you want to see them again?” she asks with a knowing smirk. I pause as I remember them asking to see me again. I really did enjoy their company, and it was more than just the incredible sex and mind blowing orgasms. Actually, my favorite part of the evening was lying between them in post coital bliss. As I lay wrapped in their warm embrace, I felt a surprising sense of safety and comfort. I hadn’t expected to feel so at ease with strangers; maybe there’s something more between us after all.

“I don’t know, they did ask about seeing me again, but I hadn’t planned on doing anything like this again. I really would like to know more about them, though. We didn’t really get much chance to talk tonight,” I admit as my cheeks flush in embarrassment. Amelia chuckles and squeezes my knee.

“Sook, I’d be really worried about you if I thought you all just sat around and talked all night, but if you think there’s something there, you should see them again. It doesn’t have to be for sex, unless that’s what you want,” she says waggling her eyebrows at me. I laugh.

“The sex was incredible, and I seriously wouldn’t mind if it happened again, but I really would like to get to know them,” I admit. Then I sigh, “But Ames, they think I’m just an escort, they aren’t gonna want to get to know me; if they were looking for more than sex, they wouldn’t be clients of yours, would they?”

“Honestly, you’d be surprised, Sook. I’ve had a number of girls start serious relationships with their clients. Hell, one of my best escorts just married one of her clients, and they are one of the happiest couples I know! Stranger things have happened,” she says with a shrug. “Besides, what do you have to lose? Even if they aren’t interested in a relationship, you already know the sex is great,” she tells me with a grin.

“Well, that’s the other thing. There are two of them. Do they have some kind of fetish for sharing or something? Not that it wasn’t amazing being with the both of them, but I can’t date two men at the same time; that’s just crazy.” People don’t really do that do they? Then again, I’ve led a rather sheltered life up until tonight; maybe it really isn’t all that uncommon.

“It’s too soon to start thinking like that, Sook. I suggest you just wait and see where this thing goes, you can all decide what happens next, and would it really be so bad to be dating two amazingly gorgeous sex gods?” she asks with a wicked smirk as we burst into a fit of giggles. She’s right, I have no idea where this might go, if anywhere, but I’d definitely like to give it a shot.

“Well, I told them to call the agency to set something up, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see if they’re serious about seeing me again,” I explain as she gives me a soft smile.

“Oh, they’ll call. You’re a real catch, Sook. You’ve just been involved with too many assholes to see it,” she says solemnly. I know she’s right, we’ve had this conversation more times than I can count. I just hope these guys are different. I certainly don’t need another Bill or Quinn in my life.

EPOV

“So, what did you think,” I ask Godric with a grin as we are dressing in the hotel room. He flashes me a smirk.

“I’m certainly glad Pam talked us into trying this agency. I was dead set against paying for a professional, but this girl really surprised me. She wasn’t cold or callous like I had expected her to be, she had surprising air of innocence about her,” he muses with a smile.

“I know exactly what you mean. How did a gorgeous, sweet girl like her end up as an escort?” I ask as I sit on the bed, thinking over the night.

“I was wondering that same thing. I really would like to see her again; hopefully this time for more than just sex, although I certainly wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. She was incredible,” he says with a wide grin as I nod my agreement.

“We should set something up soon. Maybe something neutral so we have a shot at an actual conversation with her,” I reply. “Do you think she would be comfortable enough to open up to us?” I ask. She is a professional escort after all. Would she even be interested in getting to know us? I’ll admit I’m curious about her. I felt a surprising connection to her and I wonder if she felt it as well.

“We’ll never know if we don’t set up another meeting with her. I was thinking we could ask her to attend the company party with us, that way she won’t be expecting sex and hopefully will be more open to conversation,” he explains. I nod my agreement as we gather our things and exit the hotel together. We walk through the lobby and exit into the cool night, making our way to our cars.

“I’ll call tomorrow and set up a date with her,” I tell him once we’re standing at our cars. He nods, waving as he gets into his car and drives away. I get into my car deep in thought.

I would never have thought I would actually become a client at an escort service. The thought of paying for sex doesn’t exactly appeal to me, but with running my own company, I just haven’t been able to find the time to get out and date as of late. My partner, Pam, got sick of my sour demeanor and suggested I use a high end escort service of a good friend of hers in order to ‘get a good fuck and stop acting like such an annoying asshole’.

I was totally against it at first, I mean; I can get any girl I want, why would I ever pay for it? But Pam explained to me that these types of services were designed exactly for men in my position; so after talking it over with my other business partner, Godric, we decided to give it a try. What could it hurt?

We figured we may as well indulge in a particular favorite past time of ours and schedule a group date together. It’s not like we really have a fetish, exactly, we just sort of discovered our penchant for sharing one wild night back in college. We don’t really do this sort of thing often, but when we do, we both immensely enjoy it. We’ve never actually had a shared girlfriend or anything, just a few wild nights with willing partners through the years. It may be a bit strange, but it just flat does it for us to share a woman between us.

I don’t know what it is about this girl exactly, but I just can’t seem to stop thinking about her. She wasn’t at all what I had expected, I mean she’s fucking hot as hell, but Godric was right, she has a certain sweetness to her, and it’s that part of her that I want to know more about. There has to be more to her life than just being an escort. What does she like to do? How did she become involved in this lifestyle? Hell, what’s her name?

There’s just too much I don’t know about her, and I’m determined to find out as much as I can about this incredible woman. She’s somehow managed to wrap me around her little finger with her stunning smile and sparkling blue eyes, and I can’t help but want something more than just phenomenal sex with her, I just hope she feels the same about me.

What if she doesn’t though? What if we’re just another job to her? Does this sort of thing happen to her all the time? Am I just another pathetic client among hordes that have become captivated by her? I certainly hope not. I guess the only way to know is to meet her again. Just the thought of seeing her again makes a smile cross my face. Shit, I’ve already got it bad for this girl.

GPOV

Why is it that I just can’t stop thinking of the gorgeous blonde goddess from earlier? It wasn’t just the sex or her amazingly perfect body, there was a connection I felt to her that I certainly hadn’t expected to feel, and evidently, Eric felt something similar. I hope she will be willing to see us once more; I have to know more about this mysterious blonde enchantress.

I haven’t had much luck in the relationship department thus far. I’ve never had any problems meeting women or anything, but nothing has ever developed into anything serious. How strange is it that the first girl I’m actually hoping to have more with is, in fact, an escort? What the hell does that say about me?

There has to be something wrong with me, there’s just no way she’d actually be interested in anything more than sex, would she? And even if she did, would she be interested in me or Eric? What would I do if she only had feelings for my best friend and business partner? Wait, I am jumping way ahead of myself here. We don’t even know this girl’s name, let alone her feelings for us, if she even has any at all.

There’s definitely something about her though, something I’m determined to know more about. She has bewitched me in the most inconceivable way with her soft laugh and warm smile that seriously affected me more than I had even thought possible. I can’t wait to see her once more, and I only hope she feels the same way about me.


	4. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 4 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 4

 

SPOV

I am convinced my lovers from the other night must be my inspiring muses. Ever since we shared that steamy night together, I have been brilliantly inspired with my writing, having my next novel all plotted out and already having several pages typed up. I haven’t had inspiration like this in years, and it’s all thanks to that night we shared. This must be some sign from the universe that we are connected together in some fateful way.

Amelia informed me my clients had called the very next day to set up another date with me, only this time they want me to escort them to a company party. I’m hoping this means we finally have a chance to talk so I can find out more about them. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about them; I definitely want to get to know them better. As I’m busy typing away on my computer, Amelia skips into my office with a large box and a huge grin.

“You got a minute?” she asks excitedly as I turn from the computer to face her.

“What’s in the box?” I ask as she places it on my lap.

“It was delivered to the agency today, it’s addressed to you,” she tells me with a wink. For me? It must be from my clients from the other night. I pull off the lid and fold back the red tissue paper to find a note and a dress. I pick up the note, reading it with a soft smile before Amelia impatiently swipes it from me.

“Until tonight, Lover, affectionately yours, G and E,” she reads with a wide grin. “Lover, huh?” she asks with a chuckle. I blush, remembering the blond man calling me that the other night. I pull out the dress and gasp. It’s gorgeous. It’s a deep cerulean blue, silk cocktail dress, and it’s my size. How the hell did they guess my size? “Try it on!” Amelia cries enthusiastically with a wide grin.

I make my way to my room to try on the dress that must be worth more than my entire wardrobe. I hope they don’t think they can just buy my affections, although, I suppose that’s exactly what they would think since they believe I’m a call girl. Damn, I really need to explain the situation to them tonight. I turn to take in my reflection in the beautiful garment as Amelia steps up behind me.

“Well?” I ask her, striking a pose.

“It’s definitely your color,” she says with a smirk as she hands me a pair of spiked stilettos. I sigh. Pain is beauty. She helps me style my hair and apply dramatic eye makeup, and before long, I’m in my car, making my way to the address they sent to the agency. I pull up to the hotel, letting the valet park my car as I make my way into the building, my heart racing in nervous anticipation.

Both men are both standing in the lobby talking softly together as I approach them, and they both turn as I approach. They’re both wearing tuxedos and damn, do they ever make them look good. As I take in their appraising looks, I blush slightly. Gone is the sex goddess from last night, this is different, more real somehow. The blond takes my hand, kissing it chastely as he flashes me a charming smile that makes me melt. “You’re a vision, Lover,” he says softly as he looks deeply into my eyes.

The brunette takes my opposite hand, mirroring the kiss and looks up at me with his bright, green eyes. “The dress does not do your beauty justice,” he tells me with a warm smile that speeds my already racing heart. I take a deep breath then as I try and calm my racking nerves and roaring hormones.

“Thank you for the dress, it’s beautiful,” I tell them with a smile. “I’m Sookie, by the way,” I tell them with a soft giggle. It’s still funny to me that we don’t even know each other’s names. They give me amused looks, then the blond nods to me.

“I’m Eric, and this is my business partner and close friend, Godric,” he explains. Finally, names to go with the faces that have been taking up my thoughts for the past few days! Eric and Godric each place a warm hand to the small of my back as they proceed to guide me into the large banquet room. People are turning to take in our entrance and I blush profusely between them at the inquiring stares.

“Don’t worry, they’re just curious about the most beautiful woman at the party,” Godric whispers in my ear, making me smile. He’s so sweet. They proceed to guide me to an empty table towards the back of the room, pulling out a chair for me and sitting to either side of me. I take a deep breath. I need to get this little misunderstanding out of the way right away.

“I’m not an escort,” I blurt out as they give me matching surprised looks. I blush as I try to figure out how to explain this to them. “Um, you see, my best friend owns the agency, and well, she suggested maybe she could set me up for a date, and I finally agreed to give it a try,” I stammer out as they share a chuckle, making me blush once more. What the hell is so funny?

Eric takes my hand in his as he quiets his laughter. “Sookie, I believe we share an acquaintance with you,” he says with a grin. I look to them with confusion. They couldn’t know Amelia, so who are they talking about? Just then, I see Pam making her way over to us. Ah, Pam, that would explain it.

“Sookie?” she asks as she approaches us as my palms become sweaty. Please, don’t let her figure out what happened.

“Hey, Pam,” I answer shyly as the guys share a grin above me.

“Eric, Godric, I didn’t realize you knew Ms. Stackhouse,” she says eyeing us curiously. I’m blushing once more as I’m desperately hoping she doesn’t put all the pieces of this puzzle together.

“Yes,” says Eric smoothly, “We met Sookie at the bistro the other night, and we just had to introduce ourselves to such a stunning specimen of a woman. We told her about tonight’s banquet and she was kind enough to agree to accompany us this evening,” he says as Godric nods. Pam gives us a suspicious look before shrugging. She turns form us then, making her way to talk to someone in the crowd. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. That was close!

“Thank you, I owe you for that one, she’d never let me live it down if she found out the truth,” I tell them with a relieved sigh.

EPOV

I look down to Sookie’s flushed, embarrassed state with a smirk. I don’t blame her for not wanting to give Pam ammunition against her; been there, done that. But I’m beyond relieved to know she is not actually an escort, although, I do wonder what it was that convinced her to try something so extreme, surely she must be fighting off men left and right.

She looks to us with her cheeks a delicious pink and I squeeze her hand lightly, making her look up to me with her startling blue eyes. “I’m glad you’re in our debt, Sookie,” I tell her as she blushes deeper. She’s just too adorable. I continue with a grin, “We would very much like to know more about you; maybe you would be willing to answer some questions about yourself?”

She sighs, looking relieved as she looks to each of us with a bright smile. “How ’bout we make it a quid pro quo, I’d like to know more about the two of you as well,” she states as she straightens herself in the chair.

“Deal, now tell us, since you are not actually an escort, what is it you do for a living, Sookie?” She blushes once more, and Godric and I share a grin, waiting to see how we have managed to embarrass her yet again this evening.

“I’m a writer,” she states vaguely as she looks down to her fidgeting hands. Why would this embarrass her?

“What is it you write, Sookie, anything we may have read?” asks Godric as he brushes a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, making her look up to him with a smirk.

“I seriously doubt either of you have read anything I’ve ever written,” she says with a light, tinkling giggle that makes me grin. I love the sweet sound of her laughter, and now I’m intrigued to know what she could possibly write to cause this type of reaction from her.

“I write romance novels,” she admits as Godric and I share a wicked grin. She is just full of surprises, it seems. “But it’s my turn to ask a question now,” she says, giving us a playful glare. We nod to her as she looks around, saying quietly, “Do you two, um, use the escort agency, well, do you set up dates there a lot?” she asks nervously as we share a chuckle.

“No, the night we shared with you was our first experience with anything of this sort,” I answer and she lets out a loud sigh, looking relieved.

“So, Sookie, I’m curious what circumstances led you to try something so daring as to pose as a call girl,” Godric tells her and she looks to him with a soft smile as he places his hand gently upon her knee.

“It’s kind of a long story, but I was kind of in a bad place, you know, relationship wise, and when Amelia suggested I try it, I finally decided it could maybe, I don’t know, give me my spark back, I guess,” she explains. Now I’m even more curious about her. This just seems like such an extreme reaction to a rough break up. She looks to us with curiosity etched on her face, “So why is it you booked a girl together?” she asks, looking to us questioningly.

“Sometimes we prefer to share,” I answer vaguely as she gives me a studious gaze.

“So are you two, I mean, do you, you know, like together?” she asks, her cheeks blushing a delicious deep shade of red as Godric and I share a chuckle. This is not the first time we have been asked this particular question. Godric puts his arm around Sookie with a wide grin.

“No, Eric and I are not gay, Sookie,” he tells her as she nods, looking down shyly. I take her delicate face in my palm, turning her to face me.

“It’s okay, Lover, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask us anything you would like to know,” I tell her, flashing her a charming smile. She nods as she looks back and forth between us as a slight frown forms on her angelic face.

“So, where do we go from here?” she asks rather tentatively. Godric and I share a look as he shrugs to me.

“What would you wish of us, Sookie?” Godric asks her softly as I hold my breath. Please tell me we haven’t scared her off; I’m only more intrigued by her after this evening and I’m dying to get to know this charming, mysterious woman. She sits up straight, adjusting her dress as she flashes us a dazzling smile.

“I suggest we start over from the beginning,” she states, sticking out her hand to me with a smirk. I take her small hand into my own as she shakes it gently. “Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you,” she says with a soft giggle. I flash her a wide grin, returning her handshake.

“Eric Northman, so pleased to make your acquaintance,” I tell her with a chuckle. She turns to Godric, shaking his hand next.

“Godric Hyde, it’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such an enchanting woman,” he tells her, kissing her hand softly as she lowers her head, looking up at him through her lashes with flushed cheeks.

I lean to her ear, “So, now that we’ve met, I would love if you would accompany me to dinner some night,” I whisper against her ear as I feel a slight shiver run through her body. I smirk, loving the knowledge that I can affect her this way. She turns to look at me with a genuine smile.

“Like a real date?” she asks as I nod to her, making her smile widen, and my heart to race in nervous anticipation, waiting to hear her answer.

“I would love that.” Thank God! I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding as I flash her a wide grin. I cannot wait to spend more time with her.

“Sookie, would you be so kind as to give me your number so I could set up a night out with you as well?” Godric asks, as he pushes a fresh napkin before her. She pulls a pen from her purse writing out her number and placing it in his hands with a soft smile. She then repeats the process, handing me another napkin with her name and number scrawled across it. I’m not sure where this whole thing is going from here, but I’m ecstatic to know she is giving us a chance at a relationship with her.


	5. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 5 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 5

 

EPOV

Tonight, I have my first real date with Sookie Stackhouse, the beautiful woman who has taken up the majority of my thoughts since that seemingly fateful night we shared in the hotel room. I’ve been wracking my brain all week, trying to come up with an amazing idea for a first date with her, and finally inspiration struck me as I was driving to work yesterday; I just hope she likes it.

I pull up to the address she gave me, as my heart races. Fuck, Northman, pull it together! I feel like I’m back in fucking high school all over again. How the hell is she able to affect me like this? I feel like a nervous, clumsy teenager whenever she’s near. I take a deep breath and wipe my sweaty palms on my pants as I exit my car and make my way to the front door, knocking lightly.

The door swings open and I find myself face to face with a slight woman with spiky, short chestnut hair and large, brown eyes. She’s grinning at me with a beaming smile; this must be Sookie’s friend Amelia, the woman Pam is acquainted with. “Hey, good lookin’, come on in, Sook’s just about ready,” she says, taking my arm and dragging me into the house as I chuckle at her antics.

She leads me to the living room and I make my way over to the book shelf, picking up one of the novels. I turn it over to see a picture of Sookie on the back cover as a grin spreads across my face. “Oh, that’s a good one,” says Amelia, as she looks over my shoulder, “Real steamy romance about a Viking warrior and his Valkyrie mate,” she explains as I read the synopsis over.

Sookie enters the room then and my mouth goes dry as I take in her mesmerizing appearance. She’s wearing a white sundress with little red flowers and the fitted material hugs her gracious curves in a delicious way, showing off her long, slender legs perfectly. I stand, dumbstruck as she approaches me with a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. She reaches up, swiping the book from my hands with a small smirk.

“You’re absolutely radiant,” I tell her, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss to her golden skin.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” she tells me, giving me an appraising look as I flash her my most charming smile. She puts the book back on the shelf as she glares over at her roommate, making me chuckle at the amusing interaction between them.

“I was just curious to know more about your writing,” I tell her as she blushes once more. Amelia breaks into a fit of giggles, earning her another glare from her roommate. I take Sookie’s hand in mine then, proceeding to walk her to the front door. She calls her goodbyes to her roommate as we exit the house, making our way to the car. I open the door for her, closing it once I see she’s settled. I take another deep breath to calm my nerves before taking a seat behind the wheel.

“So, your roommate seems interesting,” I tell her with a smirk as I pull from the house. She laughs and I’m glad to see she seems to be more at ease after her earlier embarrassment.

“We’ve been friends a long time, but she can be a real pain in the ass,” she tells me with a snort. She turns serious then as she continues. “But she’s helped get me through some really tough times; she’s always been there for me whenever I needed her.”

“It’s important to have close friends like that, Godric and Pam have been like that for me,” I tell her with a smile. She starts to giggle then and I give her a questioning look as she shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know Pam all that well, but she doesn’t exactly strike me as the comforting type,” she explains and I chuckle.

“Well, she isn’t one to offer a shoulder to cry on, but she’s an excellent business partner. She’s loyal to a fault. I know she can be a bit brash, but her brutal honesty is actually a refreshing trait to have in the business world,” I tell her as she nods her understanding.

We pull up to the park and I help Sookie from the car as she gives me a questioning look. I just smirk as I reach into the backseat to grab the picnic basket I packed. I take her hand into mine and proceed to lead her over to the row of picnic tables. “Trust me,” I tell her with a wink.

SPOV

I’ve been looking forward to this date for days now as I’ve anxiously waited to see what Eric had planned for us. He looked so handsome standing in my living room in his fitted sweater and dress slacks earlier and I’m still amazed that such a gorgeous man is interested in dating me.

Then I saw him holding one of my novels, ironically the one with the love interest I’ve been secretly comparing him for the past week; ugh, how embarrassing! Not that I’m ashamed of my job, but to see him eyeing that book in particular made me freak out a bit.

Now, as we walk through this lush park, I’m more than a bit curious. I honestly took him as an upscale restaurant kind of guy, but this is certainly a pleasant surprise. The flowers around the park are all in full bloom and the view is beautiful. He sets the basket on the table and takes out a series of Chinese takeout containers. I giggle as he lines them up between us and he looks up to give me a smirk.

“Not much of a cook?” I ask him playfully as we sit before the laid out spread. He chuckles.

“Not so much, I never have the time to cook for myself,” he says as we start to dig in to the food together.

“So what is it you do, exactly? If you don’t mind my asking,” I ask curiously as I fumble with the chopsticks in my beef chow mein.

“Not at all, Pam, Godric, and I own a holding company, we own quite a few of the local businesses through Shreveport,” he explains between bites. I don’t know much about business, but they appear to be doing well, so I assume business must be good. “I have to say, I’m intrigued to know how you began writing the genre you do, I pegged you as more of a children’s author than a romance writer,” he says with a grin. I sigh.

“Honestly, I was just writing love stories for fun, just a way to blow off some steam while I worked on my main project; it was actually Amelia who convinced me to turn in one of my stories to my publisher. I really thought it didn’t stand a chance, so I was shocked when they actually wanted to publish it. Then I was even more surprised when the first book became a hit,” I explain with a shrug as he nods his understanding.

We finish our meal over more small talk and then he stands, reaching over to take my hand in his as he proceeds to lead me towards the playground set up at the side of the park. “Are we really going to play on the jungle gym together?” I ask with a giggle as he gives me a playful smirk.

“What? You’re never too old to enjoy the park,” he says as he leads me to one of the swings. I sit gingerly, adjusting my dress as he holds on to the chains, guiding me back before he begins pushing me. I break out into a fit of childish giggles as I pump my legs to lift myself higher through the warm night air.

“You’re just full of surprises,” I tell him as he continues to push me higher into the air.

“What, you thought I was just a stiff in a suit?” he asks with a chuckle. I stop the swing then and turn to stand, facing him as I give him a genuine smile.

“I guess we should stop assuming things about each other,” I tell him as I take his hand into mine. I turn toward the playground, pulling him along towards the slide. “Come on!” I cheerfully call back to him as I begin climbing up the tall ladder. I sit at the top and he soon joins me, putting his long legs to either side of me. He wraps his arms around my waist and launches us down the long slide together. I love seeing this playful side of him, and I’m glad I decided to give this relationship a real chance.

We make it to the bottom together in a fit of laughter. He grips me under my arms and turns me to face him as I straddle his hips. I wrap my legs around his firm waist as he leans his face down to bring his soft lips to mine. My heart is racing and my toes curl as our kiss deepens, becoming passionate.

God, he’s an amazing kisser. Soon, I find myself grinding against his lap and he locks his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him. I reach up to grip the hair at the nape of his neck as our kiss becomes a battle of lips, teeth and tongues. I finally pull away to catch my breath as a small smile crosses my face. He smirks down to me before lifting me to stand on my feet once more. He takes my hand and I look up to see he’s leading me towards the bright red merry-go-round.

“Oh boy, you up for this?” I ask him playfully as he waggles his brows at me and walks to the opposite side of the contraption.

“Ready?” he asks with a grin. I nod as I take hold of the metal bars and we begin pushing the merry-go-round together. Soon, we’re picking up speed and he calls out, “On the count of three; one…two…three!” We both jump up on the platform together and he reaches for me, pulling me to him. I lean my back against his strong chest as he leans back against the metal rail, watching as the world spins around us at a maddening pace. I smile, relishing the feel of him holding me so close. It’s crazy to think we met in a hotel room for anonymous sex, but I’m really starting to think that maybe this could turn into something serious between us.

He holds me tightly as the wheel begins to slow and he once more takes my hand as he helps me down to the ground. We are both stumbling around as we work to regain our balance, laughing and leaning against each other for support. We finally gain motility of our dizzied bodies and begin making our way back to the picnic tables.

“I’ve really enjoyed your company tonight, Sookie; I’d love to see you again,” he tells me with a brilliant smile that makes my heart flutter.

“I’d really love that,” I tell him earnestly as we gather up the picnic supplies and start making our way back to his car. He puts the basket in the backseat and holds the door as he helps me settle in. He gets behind the wheel then and soon we’re making our way back to my place.

My pulse races and I’m feeling more and more anxious the closer we get to home. Will he expect sex now? We’ve already slept together once, but I’d really like to take things a bit more slowly. I really want to get to know him better before we rush into anything more physical. He must notice my anxiety, because he places his hand on my thigh, glancing to me in concern.

“Is everything okay?” he asks softly as I sigh.

“I was just thinking, I really like you, and well, I just don’t want to rush things. I mean, I know we’ve already-,” he puts his fingers over my lips, cutting me off.

“Sookie, we can take things slow,” he says as I let out a relieved sigh. “There’s plenty of time for that later,” he tells me playfully with a wicked smirk, effectively cutting the tension in the air.

“Thanks,” I tell him with a grateful smile as we pull up before the house. He opens my door for me and takes my hand to walk me to the front door. “Thanks for tonight; I’m really glad we did this.”

“So am I, Sookie,” he says with a wide grin. “Could I take you out again next Friday?” he asks as I feel my heart fall to the pit my stomach. Shit!

“Um, actually, I’m going out with Godric that night,” I admit, looking down to my shuffling feet. I feel like such an ass; how are we going to do this? He takes my face into his hand, turning me to face him.

“Sookie, that’s fine, we can find another night, alright?” he says with a genuine smile. I nod as he brings his face to mine, giving me a chaste kiss. “Goodnight, Sookie, I had a lot of fun tonight,” he says as I open the front door.

“Goodnight, Eric,” I tell him as I close the door and lean against it with a sigh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.


	6. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 6 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 6

 

SPOV

Tonight is my first date with Godric, and I can’t wait to spend more time with him. We’ve talked on the phone a bit since the company party, and he’s really sweet. I’m definitely looking forward to getting to know him better. I’m still not sure where this whole thing is going, I mean he and Eric are best friends, and I really enjoyed my night out with him as well. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how this whole thing plays out between the three of us. For the time being, I guess I’ll just enjoy spending time with each of them. That’ll have to be good enough, at least for now.

I stand before my mirror with Amelia, trying on what must be the tenth dress of the evening. I want to look perfect, and I just can’t seem to find the right thing, plus I have no idea where we Godric’s taking me tonight. “What about this one?” I ask Amelia as I twirl in the yellow sun dress.

“Sook, the last six looked fine, just relax, he isn’t gonna care what you wear; this guy is totally into you,” she tells me with an eye roll. She’s right, I just want to be able to relax and enjoy my time with Godric, who cares what I wear. Amelia helps me curl my hair and lends me a pair of matching yellow pumps when we hear the knock on the front door. I grin at her as I feel the butterflies swirling around in my stomach.

Amelia walks with me to the front door and I shoot her a warning glare as she giggles, apparently unaffected by my warning. She really is a pain in the ass sometimes. I take a deep breath and open the front door. Godric is standing on the stoop dressed in black slacks and a fitted dress shirt that hugs his muscular build in a very appealing way. He gives me a warm smile and I feel my heart soar as I see his beautiful green eyes twinkling under the light of the porch.

He leans forward then, kissing my cheek chastely. “You look enchanting this evening,” he says softly and I feel myself flush slightly under his heated gaze as proceed to follow him off the porch.

“You kids have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Amelia calls merrily as I roll my eyes. Godric chuckles lightly, as he opens the car door for me. I get settled as he opens his door and sits behind the wheel, starting the car before we pull out into the night.

“So where are we going?” I ask excitedly. He flashes me a brilliant grin.

“Just wait, you’ll see soon enough,” he tells me with a smirk as he takes my hand into his. My pulse speeds under the gentle touch. How is he able to do that with the smallest gesture? I look out at the night around us, looking around as I try to figure out where we could be going. Soon, I see flashing lights before us and gasp excitedly as we pull into the carnival parking space.

“Oh my God, I haven’t been to the carnival in years,” I tell him excitedly as he helps me out of the car with a grin. We make our way to the entrance and the night air is soon filled with the wonderful smells of popcorn and cotton candy. I feel utterly giddy with excitement as we stroll through the stands together. He leads us to a booth with bottles set up and looks over to give me a wink.

“Got a good arm?” I ask him playfully as he beams at me.

“Only an All-Conference Champion Pitcher,” he says with a smirk and I snort at his cocky demeanor. He pitches the ball, and my jaw drops as I watch the tower topple over with a loud crash. The attendant then hands me a soft, pink teddy bear and Godric leans down to place a gentle kiss to my lips as I hug the plush toy against my chest.

“Guess you weren’t kidding about that arm,” I tell him giving him a playful punch as he chuckles lightly.

He beams down at me as he proceeds to lead us towards the lighted carnival rides. We approach the Ferris wheel and I look up to the flashing lights towering high above us, feeling my anxiety rising. I nervously bite at my bottom lip and Godric must notice my anxious gesture, because he squeezes my hand gently, making me look over at his concerned face.

“You okay?” he asks softly.

“Just a bit afraid of heights,” I admit shyly as he wraps his arm around me.

“We can ride something else,” he suggests as he turns us to lead us away from the ride. I pull back on his arm with a small smile, shaking my head. I take a deep calming breath then. I’m being silly, it’s just a ride.

“Let’s give it a try, you’ll be there to hold my hand, right?” I tease as he chuckles lightly. We get into the seat together and my heart begins to pound as we slowly inch forward. Godric puts his arm around me, gently rubbing my arm and I feel my tension ease a bit under his comforting touch. I give him a warm smile of gratitude as our cart begins making its way to the top of the ride. Soon, the large wheel slows to a stop and I look out over the carnival below, taking in the twinkling lights whilst listening to the soft, comforting music. “It’s beautiful,” I tell him with a smile.

He turns to me and my breath hitches as I notice the heated look in his eyes. He leans towards me and I reach up to cup his face, pressing my lips to his before opening my mouth to grant his tongue access. He gently runs his tongue over mine and a soft moan escapes my throat. I feel his hand trailing slowly up my inner thigh as he begins hiking up the hem of my dress. His fingers brush lightly over the lace material of my panties and I soon find myself grinding my hips wantonly against his hand as our kiss deepens. He nips at my lower lip gently and I grin against his mouth, humming in desire.

The ride rocks forward then and I quickly pull away from our kiss, feeling a warm blush crawling up my skin. He smirks at me, chuckling lightly as he moves his hand back down to settle upon my knee. Holy shit! I can’t believe I just did that! It’s like my mind just turns off when I’m around him.

“You still scared,” he whispers against my ear and I burst out into a fit of giggles.

“I think you cured me,” I tell him with a smirk as he grins, leaning forward to place a tender kiss to my forehead. He places his arm around me then, pulling me close as the wheel continues its slow traverse, showing us the dazzling view of the lighted grounds.

GPOV

I’m still amazed by this beautiful woman beside me. Somehow she has taken over my every thought and I honestly wouldn’t want it any other way. She’s both beautiful and absurdly sensual and I find myself having a hard time trying to think straight whenever I’m around her.

She’s sweet and charming, but she also has a playful and adventurous side that I’m starting to see. Being witness to this side of her only intrigues me more. I find sitting so close to her like this gives me a strange sense of rightness, and I’m really starting to think this thing could turn into something serious between us, I just hope she feels the same way.

The attendant opens the door for us and I take Sookie’s hand, helping her step off the ride. “You hungry?” I ask her and she beams.

“Starving! Everything smells so good,” she says with a grin as I proceed to lead her towards the booths of different foods. We each get a corndog and an elephant ear to share before making our way to one of the picnic tables that are set up along the dirt path.

“So, I’ve been dying to know what possibly could have made you consider posing as an escort, Sookie, if you don’t mind telling me,” I tell her between bites. It just seems so out of character for her. She takes a deep breath as she lowers her corndog.

“I was married once, right out of high school,” she explains and I nod as she continues, “Then after four years of marriage, I walked in on my husband with another woman,” she tells me with disgust clear in her sweet voice. I find myself fuming at the audacity of this bastard who has succeeded in hurting her this way.

“I’m sorry, Sookie,” I tell her, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear as she smiles at me.

“It’s okay, I divorced him and was determined to move on with my life, so I started dating right away. I met a guy I really liked and we had a really good time together, or so I thought,” she says with an eye roll. “Then he just took off, stopped calling, stopped swinging by the house, it really hurt, you know?” I take her hand in mine and look deep into her sparkling blue eyes.

“Those men didn’t deserve you. You’re sweet and incredibly sexy, any real man would be lucky to have you with them,” I tell her earnestly as she nods, flashing me a brilliant smile that sends a warming sensation through my chest.

“Thanks,” she says before giggling softly. “I don’t know how Amelia was actually able to finally talk me into it, I’m actually still surprised I went through with it at all,” she says as she squeezes my hand into her small one. “But I’m really glad I did.”

“So am I,” I tell her earnestly with a wide grin as we proceed to finish our meal together. We stand from the table, tossing our trash into a can and I lead her through the park, taking her to a lighted roller coaster. “You gonna be alright with this one?” I ask cautiously, now knowing about her aversion to heights. She giggles as a couple of small kids push past us before rushing to the head of the line.

“I think I can handle it, besides, you seem to have the magic touch,” she says playfully as she brings her soft, plush lips to mine for a tender kiss. I pull away, grinning widely as we make our way to the ride together. We’re seated right away and I reach over to help her buckle her belt, placing my hand on the silken skin of her thigh as she places her hand over mine, gripping it tightly.

The ride lurches forward and I see her breathing quicken with fear as we begin making our way up the tall, steep hill. I put my other arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me tightly and she glances over, giving me a weak smile as we finally make it to the top of the ride. We are abruptly plunged downwards then, the wind rushing harshly against us as I hear Sookie squeal out in a mix of fear and delight.

She finally loosens up after the first hill and begins giggling and cheering as we continue to loop and plunge over the metal track. I love to hear the sound of her sweet laughter. I smile, glad to know she trusted me enough to give this a try. The ride comes to a stop and she is laughing heartily as we exit the car together. She pulls me into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she tells me with a grin. My grin matches her own as I lean down to kiss the top of her head before we exit the ride, hand in hand.

We make our way back to the car together after a few more rides and games and she seems to be in high spirits as I open her door for her. She sits with her arms filled with stuffed toys as she looks up to me with a grin. I get behind the wheel and we begin making our way back to her house, making comfortable small talk along the way.

We pull into her driveway and Sookie surprises me once more by leaning over to crash her mouth to mine. I relax into the kiss as she opens her mouth to me and rubs her tongue against mine, making me groan. She runs her small hand along my inner thigh then, instantly making me hard for her. My lust ignites as I lift her from her seat to settle her into my lap. I begin grinding against her hips, letting her feel just how much she is affecting me as our kiss quickly becomes a battle of lips tongues and teeth.

My hands run along up the smooth skin of her thighs, trailing up to cup her beautiful ass. I begin kneading her ample curves, pulling her tightly against me as she lets out a delicious moan into my mouth. She soon pulls away, with a wide grin as we are both panting, trying to catch our breaths. She leans forward to place a chaste kiss upon my lips before crawling off my lap, leaving me trying to make myself comfortable once more in my now too tight pants. I exit the car and walk over to open her door, taking her hand before leading her to the front stoop.

“Thanks for tonight,” she tells me with a small giggle as she straightens her hair and dress from our little make out session in the car. “I had a lot of fun.”

“As did I, I would love to take you out again sometime,” I tell her as she grins widely.

“Of course, call me soon,” she says as she opens the door. I glance inside to see her roommate poke her head around the corner with a smirk on her face. “Goodnight, Godric,” she says as she places a soft kiss to my lips.

“Goodnight, Sookie,” I tell her softly, “And goodnight, Amelia,” I call, hearing Amelia squeak before she disappears from sight around the corner to make Sookie and I both chuckle. Sookie closes the door and I run my hand through my hair, grinning like a lunatic as I make my way back to my car. I can’t wait to spend another magical night with her.


	7. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 7 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 7

 

SPOV

I’ve been seeing both Eric and Godric for a while now, and the sexual tension between us all is becoming absolutely unbearable. Eric is coming over to the house for dinner tonight, and I’m hoping to finally take that next step with him. Over the past month or so, I’ve developed deep feelings for him, and although we already slept together that first night, I know this will be more special and intimate between us.

I’ve been scrubbing the house all day, driving Amelia absolutely crazy with my obsessive cleaning and now I’m just finishing my make up in my room as I hear a knock at the front door. I grin as I make my way to let in my date. I sent Amelia out for the night, threatening to reveal her fanatical Spice Girl collection if she even so much as thinks about interrupting the two of us.

Alright, so I totally rock out to the Spice Girls with her on occasion, but her obsession is crazy, and I know she’s embarrassed about having people find out about the extent of her love for the British girl band. I know, not fair, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do, right?

I open the door and grin as I see Eric in his fitted jeans and t-shirt; he could seriously wear a brown paper bag and make it look good. “Come on in,” I tell him as I step back from the door. He places a kiss to my lips and sniffs the air, grinning.

“Mmm, it smells delicious in here, Lover,” he tells me as he makes his way to the kitchen with me. I smirk over my shoulder at him.

“You may not know this about me, but I’m an outstanding cook. I learned southern cooking from the very best,” I tell him with a wink as I take the dish from the oven and begin stirring the gravy on the stove. He helps me dish out the country fried steak and potatoes and we make our way to the table together. I watch anxiously as he takes his first bite, grinning as his eyes close in pure bliss.

“Sookie, this is superb,” he says with an appreciative moan that tightens things low in my stomach. Damn, he can affect me without even trying; it’s almost unfair just how sexy he is.

“It’s my Gran’s recipe, she taught me all she knew,” I tell him with a smile as he digs into the meal with gusto.

“So where’s Amelia tonight?” he asks with a smirk. She has continued to relentlessly tease me each time the guys have come over to the house. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think they actually enjoy her devious little antics as she relentlessly recounts embarrassing stories of my past. I impishly smirk at him.

“I got rid of her for the whole night,” I tell him with a wink and his grin turns devious as he picks me up and sets me on his lap, making me straddle him on the dining room chair.

“So, no chaperones tonight, huh?” he asks as he starts nibbling my ear and nuzzling at my neck, making me giggle.

“Hey! We have all night for that!” I tell him as I stand over him and peck his luscious lips. He sticks out his lower lip in an adorable pout, giving me sad puppy eyes. I just laugh as I make my way into the kitchen. “Oh, you poor baby,” I tease, “We don’t want this amazing dessert to go to waste now do we?” I ask as I start dishing out the strawberry shortcake with homemade biscuits, fresh from the oven. He presses himself against me, nuzzling my neck as I continue to dish the dessert and I look back to him with a warm smile.

“Can you grab the whipped topping from the fridge for me?” I ask. He reaches into the fridge before turning with the container held in his hands as he waggles his brows at me. He opens the tub then, dipping in his finger into the fluff before bringing it to my mouth with a mischievous grin. I open my mouth, taking his long finger into my mouth, sucking upon it lightly and letting out a small moan as his eyes darken with lust.

I pull away with a smirk as he brings another glob of the fluffy concoction to my mouth, smearing it gently over my lips before proceeding to lick it off. He nips lightly at my bottom lip, making me hum in desire. “Delicious, Lover,” he purrs as he pulls away with a wide grin. I take the tub from him and pile a scoop to each dessert as he gives me another adorable pout, making me giggle.

“I’ll just put this back in the fridge for later,” he tells me as he bends over, placing it back on the shelf, giving me an amazing and unobstructed view of his ass in the process. He looks back at me with a knowing smirk, catching me enjoying the show and I swat his ass playfully, making him break out into laughter.

We sit back at the table together eating the homemade dessert, spooning each other bites of the heavenly concoction. I plop a gob of whipped topping to the tip of his nose and lick it off as we giggle together. He dips his finger into the cream then and brings the pile to the hollow of my neck. He begins lightly trailing his finger across my ample cleavage with a steamy smile. He lowers his face to my chest as he slowly drags his tongue along over me, licking and sucking the sticky cream from my skin and driving me crazy as I feel myself becoming wet for him.

He flashes me another smirk as he stands and picks up our plates, carrying them to the sink before he starts rinsing them off. I lean against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist as I take in his incredible scent. “Mmm, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve seen all night,” I tell him as he turns with a lifted brow. “A man who does the dishes, you certainly know how to satisfy a woman,” I tell him as he chuckles.

We clean up the rest of the kitchen together, and wrap up the leftovers, putting them in the fridge before pulling out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. I take his hand and lead him into the living room with me before walking over to turn on some music. He pours the wine and I lower myself to the couch, sitting cross legged before him with a grin.

“Okay, I wanna play a game to get to know each other a little better, it’s an oldie but a goody; ever played ‘Never have I ever’?” I ask as he leans his head back and groans, making me laugh. “Oh, come on, it’ll be fun, no judgment!” I tell him with a wink as he sighs and nods. “Alright, I’ll let you start, if you’ve done whatever it is, you have to take a drink, got it?” I tell him with a grin as he takes a gulp of wine.

“We might need another bottle, Lover,” he tells me and I laugh before walking to the kitchen, promptly returning with two more bottles to make us both break out into laughter.

EPOV

Sookie and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and I swear I’m chaffing constantly with as hard as I always am around her. Once she told me Amelia was gone for the night, I knew this was finally the night we would be taking things further between us. Our frequent make out sessions are fun, and she’s an incredible kisser, but they are seriously starting to become frustrating, especially with the knowledge of how fucking incredible she is in bed itching at the back of my mind.

And now she wants to play this ridiculous game that I haven’t played since junior high, which is fine, I just hope she really doesn’t judge too hard; I had some pretty wild times back in college, and I don’t want her getting the wrong idea about me. Although, I suppose this is a perfect chance to find out some interesting things about her as well. This might not be so bad after all. I look to her with a smirk.

“Alright, Lover, never have I ever worn special clothes to cover a hickey,” I tell her as she rolls her eyes and takes a swig.

“It was junior high, I couldn’t let Gran know I played spin the bottle,” she says with a giggle. “Okay, never have I ever used a household item as a sex toy,” she says with another giggle as I take a swig, making her laugh harder and I have to shake my head and chuckle. “Oh my God, you have to elaborate,” she says through her laughter.

“I’ll show you later, Lover,” I tell her with a devilish grin, making her blush a delicious shade of pink. Things are getting interesting already. “Alright Sookie, never have I ever performed a sexy striptease,” I tell her as I lift a brow, remembering our first night in the hotel.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me, that’s not even fair!” she says as she takes a gulp of wine and taps her chin, giving me a studious glance. “Never have I ever woken up naked, not remembering why,” she says with a smirk. I sigh, taking another gulp as she giggles once more.

This goes on for a while and before long, we’ve polished off two bottles of wine together and tears are rolling down our faces with laughter after I confess to having sexual fantasies about a friend’s mom. “Man, you’ve certainly got a colorful past, Viking,” Sookie tells me, wiping tears from her face.

“Viking?” I ask, raising a brow at her as she blushes a deep red and turns away, putting her face in her hands. “What’s that all about? You have a secret nickname for me, Lover?” I ask her, lifting her to sit on my lap as she sighs loudly.

“So there’s this novel I wrote a while back, and the love interest sort of, well, he reminded me of you, so I’ve kind of been calling you that in my head,” she confesses.

“Hm, I think I like it, there’s a certain blonde goddess I’d just love to pillage,” I tell her as I scoop her up and carry her back to her room, eliciting a squeal of delight from her. I lay her on the bed and she pulls her dress off to display a tiny black teddy as she flashes me wicked smirk. Fucking hell. I strip off my shirt as she sits up on the bed, reaching out to unbutton my jeans, tugging them down eagerly before lying back on the bed before me.

I grip her hips in my hands and pull her waist to the edge of the bed, making her squeak in surprise as I kneel down, spreading her legs wide before me. I push the lacy material of her lingerie aside and run my tongue slowly through her wet folds, groaning at her exquisite taste. “Heavenly, Lover,” I purr as I continue exploring her heated sex, sucking gently on her throbbing nub and making her spine bow up off the bed.

I enter a finger inside her tight center as I continue my ministrations to her nub, swirling my tongue and making her grip my hair and cry out for me. I grin against her as I add a second finger, pumping them and making her hips buck against me as she begins grinding against my hand and mouth. I give her nub a gentle nip and her thighs grip my face as she shudders around me with her climax. I lap up the sweet ambrosia of her juices as her chest heaves and she gasps for breath above me.

I stand and grip her hips, flipping her onto her stomach so she’s bending over the edge of the bed, offering her glorious ass up to me in sweet offering. She looks over her shoulder at me, “Please, Eric, I need you,” she breathes out huskily as I strip off my boxers and align myself to her dripping center. I run my tip along her folds, teasing her as she moans out for me.

I inch my way inside her tight opening then, groaning out at the feel of her silken walls enveloping me so snugly. “Fuck, Sookie,” I groan as I enter her fully. She starts pumping her hips against me and I take her hips firmly in my hands to still her movements. I begin thrusting into her, pumping her hips over me in a steady rhythm and she turns her face over her shoulder to lock eyes with me as I continue my relentless pace against her.

I pull out of her then, making her groan in frustration as I flip her unto her back, chuckling lightly. I take the top of the lace teddy into my hands, ripping it open with one firm jerk to free her perfect breasts before me. She squeals in surprise before grinning up at me. I lift her legs, propping them against my chest before reaching down to grip her hips once more, entering her with one, swift motion. “God, Eric,” she calls as I begin pounding inside her fervently, watching as her beautiful breasts undulate before me in time with my eager thrusts.

Soon, I feel my climax approaching and I pick up the rhythm of my deep thrusts as Sookie throws her head back, screaming out as her spine bows beneath me. Her walls clench around me tightly then, milking out my own release deep inside her. I shudder against her with my release as I fall forward, catching myself on my elbows above her. I rest my forehead against hers, gazing deeply into the shimmering pools of her blue eyes as we come down from our shared ecstasy together with deep, gulping breaths.

I fucking love this woman.


	8. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 8 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 8

 

SPOV

I’m on my way to Godric’s house for a dinner date. We’ve been spending quite a bit of time together, and I feel like we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well. He’s incredibly sweet, and I love just being held in his arms; it’s the most comforting feeling in the world. He hasn’t told me what he has planned for us tonight, but I know whatever it is, I’ll enjoy it just because it means I’ll be getting to spend more time with him.

Things have been getting pretty heated between us lately, and it’s been getting harder and harder for us to put a damper on the physical aspect of our relationship. I have a feeling this might be the night we do more than just make out like a couple of teenagers and the thought of finally going further with him makes my heart flutter. I already know what an amazing lover he is, and it’s been difficult to hold out this long, but I really wanted to get to know him better before we slept together again, I just hope he’s ready for more.

I pull up to his house, making my way to the front stoop before ringing the doorbell. He comes to the door in an apron, and he looks absolutely adorable in it. I give him a wide grin as he leans forward, placing a tender kiss to my lips. “Are you my personal chef for this evening?” I ask him as we make our way into the kitchen together and my nose scrunches as I smell something burning.

He rushes ahead of me, opening the oven as black smoke rolls out around him. “Shit!” he yells as he pulls on oven mitts and pulls out a blackened something or other from the stove as I stifle a giggle. He places the dish in the sink, looking over to giving me a sheepish grin. “Well, so much for impressing you with my culinary skills,” he says with a chuckle.

I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around him before kissing his cheek sweetly. “It was a really sweet idea, but how ‘bout we order a pizza instead,” I tell him as he pulls open the window to let out some of the offending smoke with a light chuckle. He turns and wraps his arms around me, softly kissing my forehead.

“Now that I can do,” he says with a smirk as he pulls out his phone and enters a number. He orders our food and hangs up with a grin. “We have fifteen minutes, how shall we pass the time?” he asks with a smirk as he grips my hips and lifts me to sit on the counter before him. I give him a sultry smile as I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him against me as I bring my mouth to his.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him as our kiss deepens and I can feel just how happy he is to be between my legs as he rolls his hips against me, making me wet for him as he growls into my mouth. I love when he makes such primal sounds. I run my hands through his silken hair, gripping it slightly as I smile against his lips. He takes my lower lip between his teeth, biting gently and making me gasp as I fist his hair tighter into my hands. Our kiss is becoming more passionate still as the doorbell rings.

Godric sighs as he pulls away from me. He then flashes me a brilliant smile, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to my lips before he turns to walk to the front door. I jump down from the counter, straightening my dress and taking a deep breath to slow my racing heart rate. I wander to the dining room and see Godric’s iPod set up in a docking station along the far wall. I walk over to it, scrolling through the music to find something with a fun beat and start the music as Godric enters the room with our dinner.

“Dinner is served, m’lady,” he says with a bow as he opens the cardboard box, making me giggle. We sit at the table and I take a bite, humming my appreciation.

“A wonderful choice,” I tell him with a wink. “So what’s on the agenda for tonight?” I ask as we are both bobbing our heads to the music and enjoying our meal together. He gives me a sly smile that makes me flush in anticipation.

“I have a few ideas,” he tells me gruffly as I just shake my head and grin. “So, how is your new book coming along?”

“Almost done, actually. I’m hoping to be able to turn it in by the end of the week,” I tell him excitedly.

“So, can you tell me what it’s about, or do I have to wait for it to come out to read it?” he asks with a smirk. I flush and squirm in my chair making him let out a masculine chuckle. “Oh, now you have to tell me,” he says with a devious grin. I sigh.

“Well, believe it or not, you kind of inspired this one,” I admit shyly. His brows shoot to his hairline as he looks to me in surprise.

“I did?” he asks as I nod, blushing harder still.

“Well, I try to use real life as inspiration to make my stories more genuine, and you just happened to be my muse as I was writing this one. I didn’t use your name or anything,” I add quickly, “But the character is based on you.”

He picks me up and settles me across his lap before lowering his head to kiss my forehead. “I’m honored to have this privilege,” he tells me with a smile and I let out a relieved sigh.

“Good, because it’s too late for me to change it now,” I tell him with a giggle.

GPOV

Sookie and I have been seeing each other for about a month now, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I fallen for her harder than I had ever thought possible. I love her. I haven’t told her my feelings yet and I honestly have no idea if she feels the same way about me. I know she’s still seeing Eric as well and I have no idea where all this is going between us, but I know I can’t lose her. I need her in my life.

Now as she sits against me, I couldn’t be happier as she tells me she has written a book that I have somehow managed to inspire. Surely, this must mean she has deeper feelings for me as well, although, I’m more than a little curious to see how she sees me, to know which of my characteristics have appealed to her inner writer.

“So, Sookie, tell me more about this character, he sounds intriguing,” I tell her as she giggles. I still love the sound of her sweet laughter.

“Well, he’s a successful businessman,” she starts and I nod. “And he’s very handsome,” she says as she kisses my cheek.

“Hm, okay, I like the sound of this so far,” I tell her, nipping her ear lightly as I feel her shudder against me. I just love how responsive she is to the slightest touches. “Tell me more, Sookie,” I breathe against her ear, taking in her delicious scent. She smells like fresh strawberries and the intoxicating scent brings a soft smile to my face.

“Um, well, he’s a very sweet man, polite and a perfect gentleman,” she says as she blushes once more. Her blush is ridiculously adorable, and it’s just too easy to elicit this particular response from her.

“Continue,” I tell her with a smirk as she looks down to her wringing hands. I take her hands into mine and give her a soft smile that seems to ease some of her apprehension.

“Okay, so he has this wild side to him, this primal aspect of his personality that takes over in the bedroom,” she rushes out as I look to her in surprise. This is how she sees me? I had no idea. She notices my astonishment and giggles, squeezing my hand in hers. “I was inspired by our first night together when you were so commanding, it really did something for me, and it made for a perfect character,” she admits.

“Hm, you liked this?” I ask her as I nuzzle her neck and nip the silken skin of her throat as she gasps and nods. I wouldn’t normally act this way, but if this is something she wants to explore, I would be more than willing to indulge her. “Maybe you could help me reenacted some of your favorite scenes,” I tell her huskily as I am desperately hoping she is ready to push our physical relationship further this night.

She flashes me a sultry smile, biting her lower lip and nodding before I scoop her up, carrying her back to my bedroom, anticipating being with her like this once more. Waiting has been much harder than I’d care to admit, but I wanted her to be ready before I tried to push for anything more. I place her on the bed and stand back, admiring her. She’s absolutely stunning.

I clear my throat and straighten my spine, taking on the domineering persona that obviously turns her on. I reach forward, tugging at her dress roughly. “Off,” I tell her as she gives me a lustful gaze before raising her pink sundress over her head slowly to reveal a red, lace corset with tiny matching panties. Holy hell.

I step back and point to the floor before me, remembering back to that first night with her. She crawls off the bed and lowers to her hands and knees before crawling slowly over the floor to me, keeping eye contact. She’s driving me absolutely crazy right about now. Maybe there is something to this after all. She kneels before me and looks up to me with her eyes darkening in her lust.

I unzip my pants and present my length to her as my pants fall to the floor. She reaches up, taking the base of me into her small hand as she brings her red mouth to my girth. She sticks out her slick, pink tongue before swirling it around me. I watch in utter ecstasy as she runs the tip of me along her silken lips, teasing me with her erotic display. She lowers her hot mouth over me then and my fingers lace into her golden hair as I groan at the exquisite feeling of her sweet mouth covering me.

Her head begins bobbing over me and as she begins sucking along my thickness, my head falls back at the delicious feeling. “God, Sookie,” I groan out as she continues her eager attentions upon me. I reach down, taking hold of her under her arms and lift her to her feet before me, crashing my mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. I reach around, loosening the strings of her tiny corset before pushing the front of it down to expose her amazing breasts before me. I firmly cup her mounds in my hands, beginning to roll her hardened nipples between my fingers to make her moan into our kiss.

I grip her luscious ass into my hands then, picking her up and steadying her against me as her long legs wrap tightly around my waist. I carry her to the dresser, sitting her on the edge as I grind my hips against her wet panties, placing a soft kiss the hollow of her throat. I rip the tiny panties away, making her squeak in surprise before I align myself with her wet center. She stares deeply into my eyes. “Godric, yes,” she whispers as I plunge deeply inside her, making her head fall back as she lets out a breathy moan.

I grip her hips tightly as I begin thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, looking down to see her tight center hugging me tightly as she lies back across the dresser, exposing herself to me fully as I continue rolling my hips against her, continuing our exotic dance. She wraps her legs around me tightly and I reach up to knead her breasts in my hands, seeing her bow her spine over the top of the dresser. God, she’s perfect.

My thrusts become harder as I feel my impending release encroaching and Sookie props herself up on her elbows, rolling her hips with mine before I feel her walls tighten around me. “Godric!” she screams as I thrust at a maddening pace against her, soon finding my own release deep inside her. I shudder against her as I’m left gasping for breath. I look down to Sookie to see her chest heaving below me as she comes back down from her own ecstasy.

I pick her up gently then, carrying her to my bed before lowering her to the mattress. I crawl in beside her, spooning her against me tightly before pulling the covers up over us. I lightly nuzzle her neck and relish the feel of her against me in our shared, sated state. I reach over, clicking off the lamp and wrap her snugly into my arms once more. “I love you, Sookie,” I tell her softly.

“I love you, too,” I hear her whisper and my heart flutters at her soft admission. I place a tender kiss to the nape of her neck as I let the darkness take me with a soft smile on my face.


	9. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 9 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 9

 

SPOV

“I’m finished!” I call out excitedly as I print the last page of my new novel. Amelia rushes to the door with a huge grin.

“Good! We can go out and celebrate,” she tells me as Pam pokes her head around the corner. My heart races with anxiety at the sight of her. Surely by now, she’s heard the story of how I met her coworkers. And she must know I’m seeing both of them now. She glides into my office, reclining back in my office chair as I feel blood rushing to my face under her speculative gaze.

“So, Cupcake, I hear you’re seeing both Eric and Godric,” she purrs as I nod sheepishly. A wide grin crosses her face. “I never thought you had it in you, Princess,” she says as Amelia breaks into a fit of giggles. I glare at her and she just laughs harder. I look to Pam and see her expression has sobered. “If you hurt either of them, I’ll have to kill you,” she says gravely and I gulp loudly as Amelia quiets her laughing.

“I don’t want to hurt either of them, Pam,” I tell her honestly and she gives me a slight nod. I sit at the edge of the desk and let out a sigh. “You know Eric and Godric better than anyone,” I tell her and she gives me a smirk, nodding slightly. “I think I love them both, no I know I do,” I confess as her brows briefly shoot up on her forehead before she schools her face into a bland expression once more.

“And do they feel the same way, Sweetness?” she asks coolly.

“Godric told me he loved me the other night,” I tell her as I hear Amelia gasp softly. “I don’t know about Eric; he’s harder to read,” I explain as Pam nods.

“From what I’ve seen of the two of them, I’d say they’re both completely taken with you,” she says smoothly as Amelia nods her agreement.

“I’ve seen you all together, Sook, I’d say they both feel the same way about you,” she says with a small smile. I groan.

“But where does that leave the three of us?” I ask, exasperated.

“I don’t know what you mean,” says Pam with a lifted brow.

“What, we’re just supposed to keep up the way we are now? I mean it’s been fun and exciting, but now I know I love them, and if they both love me back, what the hell comes next?” I ask as they both chuckle. So glad I can be amusing to them.

“Sook, they already told you they enjoy sharing, for the life of me, I can’t understand why you aren’t humping them both senseless by now,” Amelia tells me with a wide grin that matches Pam’s.

“So, I should just go for it? What about marriage or kids? And where the hell will we live? Are we supposed to buy a house together?” I ask as my panic sets in. Pam stands and puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Sookie, I’ve never seen the two of them happier than they are with you,” she tells me sincerely. “This is working for the three of you, don’t go and fuck it up,” she tells me with a hard glare.

Is she right? Should we just go ahead with this? Do I not need to choose between them? Because, honestly, at this point, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. She’s their best friend; I really should take her advice. They both know I’m seeing the other one, and they haven’t had a problem with it so far. Maybe they really will enjoy being with me together. And why not? That’s how this whole thing started in the first place, isn’t it? I nod to Pam who gives me a genuine smile as Amelia claps excitedly.

“Good we’ve got that settled, now we can go out and have some fun,” Amelia calls as she takes my hand and drags me through the house. I could use a couple drinks and a night out with the girls to give me some time to accept my new relationship status, sounds pretty perfect right now.

Pam and Amelia work together to ready me for our night out and soon, we’re speeding off to the bar together. Once more, Pam is able to skip the line and I laugh, realizing she probably owns the damn club. We order drinks and make our way to the dance floor together. After a couple drinks, I’m feeling pretty good and as I dance with the girls, I soon feel someone pressed against me, grinding themselves against my ass. I let out an exasperated sigh.

I turn to give the asshole a piece of my mind when my jaw drops in shock. “Eric?” I ask as he flashes me a smirk. Godric steps from behind him then, giving me a sultry grin; this can’t be a coincidence. I look over to Pam and Amelia to see them giggling together as they look over to the three of us. I think I found my culprits.

Eric leans down to my ear as Godric walks up behind me, wrapping me in his arms. “Dance with us, Lover,” purrs Eric as he presses himself to my front. I begin grinding between them and as they proceed to place teasing kisses and caresses to my exposed skin, I’m transported to that first night I spent with the two of them. Amelia’s right. What the hell am I waiting for?

I look back and forth between them with a sultry smile. “Let’s get out of here, boys,” I purr as both their eyes darken in lust. They each take one of my arms and guide me from the bar together as I feel my heart pounding in anticipation. Eric sits behind the wheel and Godric and I climb into the back together.

Godric pulls me into his lap as we speed off into the night. He turns me to straddle him on the seat, crashing his mouth to mine and gripping my ass as he pulls me tightly against him. I’m already wet with eagerness for what is to come as I roll my hips against him and deepen our kiss, massaging his tongue with my own and running my hands under his shirt to caress the smooth expanse of chest beneath.

We pull up to Eric’s house, and Eric exits the car, throwing open the back door. He reaches in and picks me up, pulling me against his firm chest. He has me held up by my thighs and I wrap my legs around him tightly, letting him carry me into the house as Godric follows closely behind.

EPOV

Pam had called me earlier this evening, demanding I come down to one of the clubs with Godric, but refused to tell us why it was so important. We were both expecting to walk into a major business fiasco, and instead, were greeted by Sookie’s beautiful body dancing before us on the dance floor. When I raised a brow at Pam all she did was wink and nod to Sookie.

It was invitation enough for me. Godric and I had begun discussing doing this very thing once we both realized we were serious about the same woman, and judging from Sookie’s reaction tonight, I think she agrees with this as well. I’m not sure what this means for the three of us; we really should sit down together soon and discuss all this, but for tonight, we can enjoy each other and leave the talking for a later day.

I carry Sookie to my bedroom and lay her across the bed. “You ready for this, Lover?” I whisper against her ear as I climb atop her. She grins up at me, biting her bottom lip in a seductive display as she nods to me. I look up to see Godric approach the bed behind Sookie’s head. He gives me a smirk as he leans over, lowering his mouth to Sookie’s. He begins kissing her deeply as I hike up her tiny dress and peel her panties away.

I glance up to see Godric has pushed down the top of Sookie’s dress and the material is now bunched around her small waist, displaying her spectacular breasts to us. I share a knowing look with Godric as we each take one of her ample mounds into our hands and bring our mouths to her nipples in unison. Sookie moans under our attentions as she begins grinding her hips against me.

I reach down with my free hand and run my fingers through her already dripping center. I slip a finger into her tight entrance as Godric and I continue suckling at her breasts. “Godric, Eric, please,” she breaths out huskily. I nod to Godric as I add a second finger to her center and swirl my tongue around Sookie’s hardened nipple. I gently bite the sensitive skin and Sookie cries out above us as her silken walls flutter around my fingers with her climax.

I bring my fingers to my mouth, sucking her sweet juices from them as Sookie eyes me lustfully. Godric and I rise from the bed, stripping our clothes as Sookie pulls away her dress and gives us a heated gaze, curling her finger to us. Godric and I join her on the bed. “Tell us what you want of us, My Love,” Godric tells her huskily as Sookie crawls towards us with a predatory gaze.

She climbs atop Godric’s lap and looks back to me over her shoulder. “Come here, Viking,” she coos, and I obey, molding myself to her back and kissing her neck tenderly as she leans back against me. Godric and I take her hips into our hands, gripping her tightly and raising her over us. We align ourselves with her entrances and begin lowering her gently over us, filling her completely as her head rolls back against my shoulder and she hums appreciatively.

We still our movements and let Sookie take the reigns as she slowly begins rolling her luscious hips against us. I purr my contentment against her throat as I nibble the sensitive skin and take in her heavenly strawberry scent. Godric and I keep hold of her hips, guiding her gently as she continues her exotic dance between us.

Sookie soon picks up the pace, beginning to rock her hips harder against us. Godric and I keep up with her, meeting her movements thrust for thrust. Sookie lets out a small moan and I groan at the feel of her riding me. I wrap my arms around her waist, pounding harder inside her before roaring out around us as I climax hard inside her.

I collapse against her back as I feel her body quaking with her own orgasm and she is soon screaming her out her own ecstasy into Godric’s mouth. We fall to the bed together in a tangle of limbs as we relearn to breathe against one another. Godric and I wrap Sookie in our dual embrace as she lets out a soft, contented sigh.

I lay there, breathing in the scent of the woman I love, lost to the feel of her. I know I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I will do anything to keep her with me, but I have no idea if she feels the same way about me. I never have been good about expressing my feelings, but I know I need to let her know where I stand. “I love you,” I whisper against her ear and she turns back to me with a warm smile.

“I love you, Eric,” she says as my heart swells in my chest. Then she turns to Godric. “I love you, too, Godric,” she tells him and he kisses her tenderly as my heart falls to my stomach. Can I accept her love if she shares it with my best friend? We’ve never shared a girl in an actual relationship, and we certainly have never loved the same woman who loved us both in return. My head is spinning and I don’t know what to do about this realization.

Godric smiles up at me and I give him a weak smile in return. I don’t want to lose my best friend, and I know I can’t lose Sookie either. I take a deep breath to try and settle my nerves. We will discuss all this later; surely, we can figure something out that works for all of us. I cuddle Sookie’s sleeping form and let her comforting presence take me to my rest.


	10. My Night As A Call Girl Ch.10 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch.10

 

SPOV

I wake feeling nauseous and run to Eric’s bathroom only to become violently ill. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? I empty the contents of my stomach and lay my face against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat, waiting for my stomach to settle. Could it be something I ate? I didn’t drink that much at the bar last night. Oh shit.

When the fuck was my last period? I can’t remember and now I’m beginning to panic. I can’t be pregnant, can I? How could this happen? I’m on birth control, and I take it religiously. I mean, we haven’t been using condoms, but I didn’t think it would be necessary. Oh my God, what are the guys going to say?

We haven’t even figured out what the hell the three of us are doing relationship wise and now I might be fucking pregnant? Who’s the father? Holy hell, I’m one of those women, who doesn’t even know the father of her own freaking child. How the hell did my life come to this? I put my head in my hands as I begin sobbing. I can’t deal with this right now, it’s just too much.

This was all just supposed to be fun between the three of us. Well, reality just bitch slapped me hard; I guess I should have known something like this could happen. I just didn’t want to think about it. Just like I haven’t had the guts to sit down with the two men I love and actually discuss where all this is going between us. I need to get out of here, like now. I have to think, to clear my mind. I open the door and see both the guys sleeping still.

I walk through the bedroom and grab my cell phone from my purse, tiptoeing back into the bathroom and picking up my clothes from the floor on my way, being as quiet as possible to avoid waking either Eric or Godric. I so can’t have that conversation right now. I lock the bathroom door and dial Amelia.

“Hello?” she answers groggily as I break down crying again. “Sook? Is that you? What’s wrong, honey?” she asks me with panic seeping into her voice.

“Ames, I need you to come get me,” I tell her between my sobs, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and blowing my nose. “I’m at Eric’s,” I tell her and give her the address. I hang up and dress myself in my wrinkled dress from last night. I pull a ponytail from my purse and pull back my mess of hair before wiping the tears from my face.

I just need some time to think. Maybe I’m not even pregnant; maybe this will all turn out okay. I let out a loud sigh and open the bedroom door. Godric and Eric are both sitting up in bed, looking at me with concern etched on both their faces. Shit. “Um, Amelia’s on her way to get me,” I tell them as I make my way from the bedroom, hoping to avoid further conversation. No such luck. They both get up and throw on pants as they proceed to follow me through the house.

Eric takes me by the shoulders and turns me to face him. “You’ve been crying,” he says with worry clear in his voice as Godric cautiously approaches us. “Sookie, what’s wrong?” I start crying yet again under their concerned gazes. I want to spill my guts to them, but I just don’t think I could handle their rejection right now.

“I just can’t,” I blubber out between my tears as I sit on the couch and put my face in my hands. They sit to either side of me, wrapping me in their arms as I completely break down between them.

“Sookie, please, just tell us what’s wrong. Is this about last night?” Godric asks me and I shake my head as my crying continues. Of course they would think this would have something to do with the three of us sleeping together, if only it were that simple.

“Please, just leave it alone, I just can’t talk about this right now,” I plead as I look up and see the hurt flashing from behind two sets of eyes. Dammit. I hate knowing I’m the one to put that look on both their faces. I wipe away my tears and take a deep breath, trying to calm my racking nerves.

“I love you,” Godric tells me with tears in his eyes, and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I feel like such an incredible ass right now, but I have no idea how they will react to this kind of news. I need to find out for sure if I’m even pregnant before I say anything to either of them.

“I love you, too,” I tell him as he pulls me into a tight hug. I look up and see Eric with an unreadable expression on his face. What is he thinking right now? I don’t have much time to ponder this as I hear Amelia honking outside. I stand from the couch and make my way to the door.

“I’ll talk to you both later, I just need some time,” I tell them before I open the door and make my way to Amelia’s car on the curb. I get in and Amelia is looking at me with concern as I sit down and break down once more. I hate knowing I’m leaving the guys like this, but I really need to reevaluate my life right now. Even if I’m not pregnant, this is a crazy situation I’ve found myself in and I just don’t know where to go from here.

“You gonna be okay?” Amelia asks after my crying has quieted. I shake my head.

“My life is such a fucking mess right now, Ames. I don’t know which way is up anymore,” I tell her as she grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

“I’m here for you, Sook. I was here for you when your Gran died, I got you through your divorce, and I’ll be here through this too,” she tells me with a warm smile and I feel a little better. She really is an amazing friend. We pull up to the house and make our way inside together. I flop down to the couch and Amelia sits across from me, waiting for me to talk.

“I might be pregnant,” I admit sheepishly.

“Oh, shit,” she says as I nod my head in agreement. Oh shit, indeed.

GPOV

Eric and I woke this morning to the sound of Sookie crying in the bathroom, and we were both instantly worried. All I could think was that we pushed her too far last night; that she wasn’t ready for something including the three of us together. The bathroom door was locked, so we had to wait for her to exit to find out what was wrong, and even then she wouldn’t tell us.

It kills me to know she’s so upset, and it hurts to know she doesn’t think she can talk to me about it. I had really thought we could talk about anything together. I couldn’t help but panic as she left without telling us what was going on. All I can assume is that she doesn’t want to see us anymore, and I don’t know if I can handle that. I love her. I need her.

“What do you think that was all about?” Eric questions tentatively after Sookie has long since left us both.

“I have no idea, but I guess we’ll just have to wait for her to come to us,” I tell him as he nods solemnly. “Do you think this has something to do with last night?” He shrugs at me. She claims it isn’t about what happened between the three of us, but what else could it possibly be?

“I have no idea, we haven’t really talked about what the three of us are to each other,” he says dismally. He’s right. We really should have sat down together before we went ahead with another threesome. Unless this is about something else?

“So, she hasn’t said anything to you about making a choice between us?” I ask as he looks to me in surprise, shaking his head to leave me sighing in relief. I’m still sure that conversation will be coming before long, and I’m really not looking forward to it.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call her? She was really upset,” Eric tells me as he pulls out his phone.

“Let her talk to Amelia, she’ll calm her down, then we can figure out what’s going on,” I tell him and he puts his phone away with a sigh. I finish dressing and leave the house with my head spinning, trying to figure out what the hell just happened between the three of us.

I’ll give Sookie the rest of the day to talk to her friend and hopefully calm down, but if she doesn’t get ahold of me by the end of the night, I’ll have to go and see her. I can’t handle sitting around waiting for her to maybe call. Even if she’s going to end this thing, I need to see her face again.

And if she really wants to leave, hopefully by us talking face to face, I can change her mind. Why did I even let her leave the house this morning? Because she asked me to, but it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do to, watching her walk out that door.

EPOV

Just last night I was wondering how all this was going to play out between the three of us, and now Sookie has walked out on us both. How could she do this to us? She told us both she loves us, was she just saying this to pacifying one or both of us?

I finally admitted to her that I love her, and she walks out on me the very next day. I can only assume she’s leaving both of us, or has finally chosen which of us she wants to continue seeing from now on. I didn’t even tell her I loved her this morning before she left. Hearing her tell Godric she loved him once again made me panic; I just can’t help but think she will choose to be with him instead of me.

Godric is more open with his feelings and I’m sure he told her he loved her much sooner than I was able to. Dammit. Why couldn’t I just tell her how I really felt before? Why didn’t I get down on my hands and knees and beg her to stay? Why didn’t I tell her how much I needed her in my life? I just sat here and watched the woman I love walk away. This is going to kill me, not knowing what’s going on with her.

I can only hope she gives me a chance to talk to her, to prove to her just how much she means to me. I hope I didn’t completely blow it between last night and this morning. Fuck! What the hell could be wrong with her? Maybe we’re just jumping to conclusions about all this.

Could it just be something to do with work? No, she would talk to us about something like that. For her to leave without explaining what was going on can only mean it has something to do with one or both of us.

As much as I want to call her or drive over to her place, I can’t help but think Godric’s right. She needs some time to think about whatever this is between us; some time to cool down. I can only hope Amelia can talk some sense into her, or maybe I can convince Pam to go over and talk to her. No, Pam wouldn’t be the person to talk to about anything emotional.

After Godric leaves, I make my way to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of whiskey, taking a deep swig. I guess I’ll just numb the pain until I can figure out what the hell I’m doing with my fucking life; until I can figure out how my entire world just fell apart around me. Fuck, she better call me soon, I can’t be left just sitting around here alone, thinking the worst.


	11. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 11 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 11

 

SPOV

“Hand me that one,” I tell Amelia as I pee on the tenth freaking pregnancy test of the day. I lay it on the counter with the others and Amelia shakes her head at me with a wide grin.

“All negative,” she says as I let out a sigh of relief. “Guess you freaked out over nothing after all,” she says as she chuckles lightly.

“Ames, this is so not funny. What if I really was pregnant? Then what would I do? I am sleeping with two men; I wouldn’t have the faintest idea who the dad was,” I explain in exasperation.

“But you’re not!” she cries out, shaking her head.

“That really isn’t the point,” I tell her as a tear rolls down my cheek. She pulls me into a tight hug and proceeds to lead me into the living room, sitting on the couch with me as I cry silently against her shoulder.

“Explain this to me then,” she says softly. I sniffle and wipe away my tears.

“I’ve just made a mess of my love life and now I don’t know how to fix it,” I tell her. “I love them both, Ames, we’ve been having fun together and I love spending time with both of them, but what kind of future can we really have together? Eventually they’re gonna make me choose between them, and I don’t think I can do that,” I tell her as I fall back across the couch in defeat.

“You’re assuming a lot of things about both of them, Sook. You really need to talk to them about all of this,” she tells me with a hard glare.

“I know, but honesty I was so freaking scared this morning, I couldn’t tell either of them what was going on. I just had to get out of there,” I tell her as she nods.

“Hey, I totally get that. Trust me, I’ve had my share of pregnancy scares, but you can’t just leave them hanging. For all they know you’re breaking up with both of them,” she tells me as my brows rise.

“You think so?” I ask in surprise. I honestly hadn’t thought too much about what they would think about my abrupt escape, only that they would be upset to see me so distraught. Shit. “But what do I say to them, Ames?” She rolls her eyes at me in exasperation.

“Tell them the truth, duh,” she says with a grin and I give her a weak smile. “Maybe the pregnancy scare will help them decide what they both want from you,” she says softly. She’s probably right. This is the time to decide if this is serious between us, no more waiting around to see what happens. I sit up and hug her tightly once more.

“I love you,” I tell her as she chuckles in my arms. She always knows how to make me feel better and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without her.

“You better, you dork. You’d be lost without me,” she jokes as I join in her laughter. The doorbell rings then and I look to her quizzically.

“You expecting someone?” I ask her as she shakes her head and stands from the couch. I follow her into the kitchen and she swings the door open to reveal Godric standing on the stoop with a worried expression etched on his handsome face. My heart races at the sight of him and I rush to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Are you feeling better?” he asks softly as I nod my head against his broad shoulder. “I’ve been worried about you,” he whispers into my ear as I hug him even tighter to me. He chuckles and picks me up into his arms, carrying me into the house. I don’t want to let him go, I can’t lose him. I need him.

He carries me to my bedroom and sits on the bed with me still clinging to him tightly. He rocks me gently, lightly rubbing my back to make me sigh in contentment. “Can you tell me what happened this morning?” he asks me softly. I finally lean back and look him in the face, gazing into the vivid green pools of his eyes.

“I had a pregnancy scare,” I whisper sheepishly as his eyes widen in surprise.

“And?” he asks cautiously as I shake my head.

“Nope, just a scare,” I tell him as he sighs in relief; I know the feeling all too well. He takes my face into his hands and gives me a stoic expression.

“Sookie, you should have told us what was going on,” he says as tears fill my eyes once more. “You know I love you, did you really think this would change anything between us?” he asks me as tears flow down my cheeks. God, I feel like such an ass.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper. “I just didn’t know what to do, and the three of us haven’t talked about our future; I really didn’t know how you would react,” I explain as he shakes his head.

“We should have talked about this earlier, I understand that, but you can’t just walk away from me like that. I thought you were leaving me,” he says as tears form in his eyes. I hug him to me once more.

“I’m so sorry, I should have said something. I love you, Godric,” I tell him softly against his ear as he nods slightly.

“Promise me you’ll never do that to me ever again,” he says softly.

“I promise,” I tell him as I kiss his neck, and I mean it. I never want to see him hurting like this ever again. It breaks my heart to see him like this and I never want to go through something like this ever again.

“Did you really think I’d leave if you were pregnant?” he asks as he pulls away to study my face as I blush.

“I really wasn’t sure,” I admit. “It would have been just as likely to be Eric’s as yours,” I explain as he nods.

“But we already knew that, it wouldn’t have mattered, Sookie. I wouldn’t walk away from this; I would never do that to you,” he tells me earnestly and my heart swells with the love I have for him.

“What did I ever do to deserve such an incredible man?” I ask him with a smile and he chuckles lightly before tenderly kissing me.

“I don’t know, but you’re stuck with me now; I’m not going anywhere,” he tells me with a huge grin.

EPOV

I can’t take it anymore. I have to see Sookie. If this is over, I need to know now. I jump in my car and speed to her house, soon pulling up along the curb across the street. Godric’s car is already in the driveway and I look to the front porch in time to see Sookie hugging him tightly as he picks her up and carries her into the house. My heart shatters.

I knew it. She made her choice, and it’s not me. I slam the car into gear and speed off into the night. I drive to the bar and park the car before striding inside, fueled by hurt and anger. I need to get her out of my system. I order a shot of Jack and tell the bartender to keep them coming.

This is my fault. I finally found the right woman, the perfect woman, and I couldn’t tell her how I felt. I let her fall in love with my best friend. I knew this was a possibility from the beginning, but I foolishly thought she would stay with the both of us together. How could I be so stupid?

What kind of life could she have having to share her affections between two men? That isn’t fair to her. She needs a man that makes her happy, that loves her. If that’s Godric, I guess I’ll just have to accept this. But the sight of the two of them together made me see red.

He’s supposed to by my best friend; he’s just going to take her from me? Is he really throwing away years of friendship for a woman? Fuck. Wouldn’t I do the exact same thing though? I guess we were doomed from the start. I slam back another shot and soon, my vision is blurring, but I still don’t feel any better, in fact, now I feel even worse.

“You gonna drink that whole bottle by yourself?” asks a familiar voice and I turn to see Pam’s smirking face as she sits on the stool beside me.

“Was planning on it,” I answer as I throw back another shot of the burning liquid. She orders herself a shot as she gives me a hard stare.

“Well, out with it,” she tells me with a raised brow. I sigh. “Last night not turn out like you thought?” she asks as I shake my head.

“Last night was fucking fantastic, but this morning all hell broke loose,” I tell her. “Sookie chose Godric,” I tell her as I throw back another shot and she looks at me in shock.

“She told you this?” she asks curiously as I shake my head miserably.

“She didn’t have to. I saw them,” I answer as I bring my hands up, rubbing my face in frustration. She lays her hand on my shoulder.

“Eric, what exactly did you see?” she asks in concern and my anger boils once more.

“It doesn’t fucking matter. She loves him Pam, okay? Sookie loves Godric,” I spit out angrily.

“Eric, she loves you too,” Pam tells me softly as I laugh scornfully.

“Yeah, well, I guess that’s not enough,” I tell her as I pay my tab and turn to leave. She grabs my arm, shaking her head.

“I’m taking you home,” she tells me with a hard glare. I’m having a hard time standing up straight at this point, so I nod in agreement before following her to her car and getting into the passenger seat. She drives me home and neither of us says anything to each other until she pulls up to my house.

I go to open the car door and she puts her hand on my shoulder. “Sleep it off, Eric, and then you need to talk to them,” she says quietly. I nod and exit the car, making my way into the house. I fumble with the keys and finally unlock the door before stumbling into the house and falling to the couch with a loud sigh just as I hear my phone ringing. Fuck.

“Hello,” I slur out.

“Eric?” asks Godric and my rage fumes once more.

“What the hell do you want?” I spit out as I hear him sigh. I can hear Sookie talking quietly in the background and my heart clenches at the sound of her voice.

“Eric, we need to talk,” he tells me hesitantly.

“No fucking shit,” I slur out as I stand and stumble my way into the kitchen.

“Eric, are you alright?” Sookie asks as I slip to my knees onto the hard floor.

“Sookie?” I ask as tears form in my eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?” I ask as tears begin to flow down my cheeks. “How could you?”

“Eric, we’re coming over,” she tells me and I shake my head as my anger takes over once more.

“Don’t fucking bother, you made your choice. I’m done,” I choke out as I brush away my tears and stand once more.

“But Eric, I-,” she starts and I cut her off.

“No, I don’t want to hear it, I can’t,” I tell her as I hang up the phone. Fucking hell. That hurt worse than I thought it would. I take down the bottle of whiskey and walk to the bedroom as I down it, desperate to find an escape. I fall to the bed a crushed man, letting the blackness take me under.


	12. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 12 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 12

 

EPOV

“Get up you big lug,” a voice calls as my shoulders are shaken roughly. What the fuck? I roll my head to the side to see Pam trying to pull me out of bed. I feel like total shit and am in no mood to deal with Pam.

“Go away, Pam, I have a hangover from hell,” I groan out, pulling a pillow over my head and pushing her arm away.

“I don’t think so,” she tells me sternly, tugging my pillow away. Shit. I sit up and my head is pounding as I squint my eyes in the shining light streaming through my bedroom windows. “Come on, you need to shower and brush your teeth, your breath is atrocious,” she demands.

“Pam, go the fuck away,” I tell her as I close my eyes once more.

“Listen here, Dumbass, I’ve been on the phone all morning with a hysterical Sookie and an anxious Godric, I’m taking you over to see them now,” she says as she grips my arm tightly, tugging me from the bed as I groan.

“You talked to Sookie?” I ask as I finally stand to look at her. She nods solemnly.

“I’m here to clean up your colossal fuck up; now go shower, I have coffee waiting for you in the kitchen,” she says as she turns and exits my bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and swallow some aspirin before stripping my clothes and starting the warm water.

She talked to Sookie and Godric? It takes my fuzzy mind a minute to remember what all happened last night. I was worried about Sookie after she left here crying and went to see her. Sookie was with Godric though, and the rest of my night was a blur of alcohol and self-loathing. I wash quickly and brush my teeth before throwing on some clothes and going to meet Pam in my kitchen, seeing her holding out a steaming cup of coffee for me. I take a sip and moan. Heaven.

She takes my hand and drags me to her car. “I don’t know if I want to do this,” I tell her once we’re on our way and I’m starting to feel human once more. I really don’t need to see the woman I love and my best friend flaunting their newly restored relationship in my hung-over face. She snorts at me.

“Trust me,” she says as we continue our drive. I finish my coffee as we pull up in front of Sookie’s house. Godric’s car is still in the driveway and my heart sinks once more at the memory of the two of them looking so happy together last night. Pam exits the car and opens my door before grabbing my arm and half dragging me to the front door. Fucking Pam, if it weren’t for her giving me coffee, I swear I would bitch slap her right about now.

The front door swings open and Sookie is standing there with mascara running down her beautiful face. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red, but she’s still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life. She pulls me into a tight hug and I look to Pam in confusion. She shakes her head with a condescending smirk on her face.

“Eric, please, just come in and talk to us; there’s been a big misunderstanding,” Sookie pleads as she looks up to me with worry. I sigh and nod. I’m already here, I might as well figure out what all this is about. She leads me to the living room where a worried looking Godric is sitting on the couch. His clothes are wrinkled and he has dark rings around his eyes; seems I’m not the only one who had a rough go of it last night.

I sit on the other end of the couch and am holding my breath, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sookie sits between us and turns to me, taking my hands in hers as she stares into my eyes. “I’m not sure what you think happened yesterday, but I need you to hear me out, okay?” she asks me softly and I nod to her, earning me a weak smile.

“The reason I freaked out yesterday morning was, well, I thought I might be pregnant,” she admits with a light blush and my brows rise with shock as my heart begins pounding out of my chest.

“Are you then?” I ask her as I squeeze her hands tightly. She shakes her head and I feel a mixture of relief and oddly enough, regret. Not looking too closely at that right now.

“No, Eric, I’m not pregnant, but the scare made me realize we haven’t talked about what we all are to one another, what our future holds for us,” she tells me and I look to the ground as my heart skips a beat. This is the moment I’ve been dreading. She takes my face into her small hands and makes me look straight into her sparkling blue eyes; I’m captivated by those beautiful orbs of hers. She gives me a wide smile that makes me melt. I have to shake those thoughts away roughly.

“But you’ve already made your choice,” I tell her in defeat and her smile widens.

“I have,” she says excitedly. “I want you both; no I need you both, Eric. This whole mess has only proved to me that I can’t live without both you and Godric. I love you, Eric, you believe me, don’t you?” she asks as I am overcome with relief and unfathomable bliss.

“I love you, too, Sookie, more than anything; but do you really mean it, you want to be with the both of us?” I ask as she nods vigorously. I look to Godric who gives me a small smile.

“I fucking told you, Moron,” Pam tells me. I turn to see her standing in the doorway grinning at us.

“Sookie, I thought you-,” I start as she puts her finger over my lips, effectively cutting me off as she shakes her head.

“I know, we talked to Pam already, that’s why she brought you here to let us explain everything,” she tells me and I wrap her in my arms tightly before standing to twirl her around the room as a happy tear rolls down my cheek. I really thought she was leaving me for good. I thought I’d lost her, and I almost managed to fuck this whole thing up for good. Thank fucking God Pam dragged my ass over here this morning.

“Sookie, I love you, I’m so sorry,” I whisper against her ear as I hold her tightly to me, feeling her wrap her arms and legs around me tightly.

“You silly Viking, I love you too, and don’t you forget it,” she tells me with a sweet giggle as I grin down to her. My Sookie is back in my arms again and I couldn’t possibly be happier than I am at this very moment. It doesn’t matter anymore if she loves my best friend too; as long as I have her in my life, the rest will work itself out. This is all that matters to me, she is all that matters.

I sit back on the couch, placing Sookie between Godric and myself before we each take one of her hands into ours. This is the way of our lives from now on, two men in love with one woman, who loves us both in return. Not the way I envisioned my life playing out, but if it works, it works. Who am I to question love?

SPOV

Once Godric and I had made up last night, we decided to call Eric, knowing we needed to sit down with him to discuss this whole mess. But when we finally got ahold of him, he was obviously under the impression that the two of us were leaving him behind and drunkenly told us to leave him alone. I panicked, making Amelia call Pam to find out what had happened to him.

Turns out, Pam had already met up with Eric at the bar and had driven him home in a stupor. She assured us he would be okay for the night and that she would personally drive him to us in the morning. Godric and I didn’t sleep a wink last night. We were both worried Eric was walking away from the two of us for good and for the life of us, we couldn’t figure out why he was acting this way.

Now, as I sit between the both of them, holding each of their hands in mine, I know this is right. This is how we’re supposed to be. Amelia clears her throat and I look up to see her and Pam taking in the three of us with matching smirks on their faces. Thank God for the two of them. If it weren’t for Amelia’s meddling the three of us would have never met, and if it weren’t for Pam, Eric may have very well walked away from us.

“Well, it looks like the three of you have some things to work out; we’ll be gone for the rest of the night, so just call if you need either of us,” Amelia tells me with a grin as she takes Pam’s hand and leads her to the door, leaving the three of us in the house alone together.

“So, where does this leave us then?” I ask as I look to the two men I love. They each give me warm smiles that makes my heart flutter; I can’t believe I almost blew this. I’ll never pull something like that on them again; I couldn’t risk something like this happening ever again. Godric puts his arm around my waist as Eric lays his long arm across my shoulders.

“As long as the three of us are together, the details don’t matter, My Love,” Godric tells me, placing a kiss to the crown of my head.

“He’s right, this right here is all that matters, Lover; the rest will work itself out,” Eric tells me as he leans down to nuzzle my neck, making me giggle.

“But where will we all live?” I ask breathily as Godric begins trailing his hand up my thigh, hiking up the hem of my dress before gently caressing the sensitive skin of my inner thigh.

“It doesn’t matter, Lover,” Eric purrs against my ear as he begins trailing wet kisses along my jaw.

“Hmm,” I answer feeling Godric’s fingers trace along the edge of my panties just as Eric begins nibbling along my throat. Well, I guess we can figure out the details later; it seems my loves aren’t interested in talking right now and I certainly can’t think straight between them like this anyhow. I relax against them, letting out a contented sigh.

Eric picks me up then, tossing me over his shoulder to make me squeal in delight. He smacks my ass with a masculine chuckle. “Hey, turn a round’s fair play, Viking,” I tell him with a giggle, reaching down to spank his amazing ass in return. He laughs heartily with Godric joining in on our laughter as he follows us back to my room. Eric playfully tosses me to the bed, flashing me a brilliant smile.

Godric leans to Eric, whispering in his ear to make Eric send me a devious smirk. I don’t know what it is they’re planning, but I have a feeling I’m gonna love it. Godric walks over to my dresser, picking up a silk scarf and turning to me with a grin. “Hmm, I think I like where this is going,” I purr out as Godric ties the scarf over my eyes.

The bed moves under me as I feel them joining me and my heart races in anticipation for what is to come. Warm hands caress down along my sides before my dress is lifted over my head in a smooth movement. “You’re beautiful, My Love,” Godric breathes against my ear, sending shivers through me.

“I need you, Lover,” Eric whispers into my opposite ear as a wide smile crosses my face.

Both their mouths start placing wet kisses along either side of my throat and I’m already wet for them both as I hum my contentment at their tender attentions. Suddenly, I’m lifted up before finding myself on my hands and knees as the bed moves beneath me once more. A set of hands begins trailing gentle caresses along my ass and thighs as another set runs through my hair before softly cupping my face.

I squeak in surprise as my panties are ripped away before I feel the tip of one of my lovers’ erections caressing through my wet folds, teasing me as my hips rock against them wantonly. I feel the silken tip of my other lover brushing softly over my lips and I open my mouth for him, licking him gently as he begins to enter slowly to fill my mouth with his firm erection. I swirl my tongue around him and hear a groan above me as hands weave through my hair.

My other lover enters me in a swift movement that makes me cry out around the hardness in my mouth. My hips are gripped tightly as my other lover takes a firm grip upon my hair and the two of them soon find a matching rhythm against me that makes me moan. I’m sucking eagerly at the firmness in my mouth as my second lover picks up his pounding rhythm and soon, I feel my climax building within me.

I grip the hips before me tightly, digging in my nails and bobbing my head vigorously before his hot seed is soon shooting down my throat to make him shudder against me as he groans out around us. I lick him clean as a pair of arms wrap around me tightly, lifting me up to my knees. I’m gripped tightly against a firm chest as my lover thrusts into me at a maddening pace, soon making me shudder with my own intense orgasm.

With two more powerful stokes my second love jerks against me with his own release before I feel him shuddering against me. We fall to the bed together with me still held tightly in my love’s arms as we come back down from our climax together with deep, heaving breaths. I lift the scarf from my face to see Godric’s blazing green eyes, staring intently into mine. He flashes me a stunning smile. “I love you,” he whispers, placing a tender kiss to my mouth.

I turn to look over my shoulder and meet the Eric’s ocean blue gaze, sparkling with his love for me. “I love you, Sookie,” he tells me, placing a kiss to the top of my head.

“I love you both more than I can say,” I tell them; reaching out to pull Godric into my arms as Eric clutches me tightly against his firm chest. I lay there in the cocoon of their warm embrace and know this is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with my two loves with me, always.


	13. My Night As A Call Girl Ch.13 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch.13

 

SPOV

It’s been three months since the three of us had our pregnancy scare, and things have been going great between us ever since. I started staying over at the guys’ places more and more and eventually, started moving my stuff in over. Somehow, I’ve managed to move into Eric’s house and Godric is staying with us more often than not. His place is up for sale now and it seems the three of us will be living here together before long. I guess the guys were right about just letting our future run its natural course; I just stopped questioning it and let it happen and I honestly couldn’t be happier.

Now I’m sitting in Eric’s office, working on my newest novel. I’ve decided to write our own love story and I have a feeling this will be my greatest work yet. I hear Eric enter the front door and grin, standing from the desk and heading out to the living room to meet him. He looks frustrated so I wrap him in my arms as he lets out a loud sigh. “Rough day?” I ask him as he places a kiss atop my head.

“And it’s still not over with,” he groans as he lifts me to sit on his lap on the couch. “Godric and I have to go check out one of the new clubs downtown, The Crimson Room; the new management is having issues running the POS system,” he tells me apologetically.

“That’s fine, Amelia and I can just hang out in the club until you guys finish up for the night; we’ve been wanting to check it out anyhow,” I tell him with a small smile and he grins down to me.

“You sure?” he asks me as I nod. “We’ll have to leave in about an hour,” he tells me as a wicked idea occurs to me. I smirk up at him as I slip from his lap to kneel on the floor before him. “Sookie?” he asks huskily as I unzip his pants and grin up at him.

“We can’t have you going into work all flustered, now can we?” I purr out as I free his firm erection from his pants and his eyes darken in his lust as he eyes me hungrily. I look up at him through my lashes as I place a chaste kiss to the tip of him. He runs his long fingers through my hair and I swirl my tongue around him, making him groan above me.

I lower my head over him, taking as much of him into my mouth as I can whilst gripping the base of him in my hand and pumping him in time with my mouth. I run my free hand under his shirt, lightly scraping my nails along his defined chest as he grips my hair tighter in his fists. “Fuck, Sookie, yes,” he groans as I grin around him. I love knowing I can affect him like this.

He gently guides my bobbing head as I squeeze the base of him and take his nipple into my other hand, pinching gently and making him groan. His breathing is quickening and I know he’s getting close, so I twist his hardened nipple in my hand, making him explode down my throat and shudder above me. I lick him clean and look up to him with a sultry smirk. His head is laid back against the couch and he slowly lowers his face to meet my gaze with a contented smile.

“I needed that, Lover,” he tells me as he fastens his pants and leans down, picking me back up to sit in his lap once more.

“Glad to oblige,” I tell him with a giggle. He looks at the clock and sighs.

“We’ve got to get ready to go, but I’ll be sure to return the favor once we return home,” he tells me with waggling brows. My heart flutters in anticipation as we rise from the couch and proceed to dress for the club. Amelia and I have been planning on visiting this place for a while now and when I text her to tell her to meet me, she’s beyond ecstatic.

I pull out a red, form fitting dress that has sheer panels strategically placed to display my best features with a smirk. I enter the bathroom and pull it on before running a brush through my hair and applying some dramatic eye makeup. Eric opens the door and his jaw drops as he takes in the view.

“You like?” I ask him playfully as I see him swallow hard. I just knew he and Godric would both love this dress; it’s what made me pick it out in the first place.

“Lover, I won’t be able to keep the guys off you at the club,” he tells me as he runs his eyes over me appreciatively.

“Good thing you’re the owner then,” I coo at him as he chuckles and takes my hand into his. We make our way to the car together before speeding off to the club. We soon park and I see Godric standing before the doors of the club with exasperation clearly etched over his handsome face. Eric and I approach and he looks up at us, his mood shifting instantly as he spots us. He flashes us a stunning smile and I wrap him into a tight hug, kissing him tenderly.

“My Love, you’re a vision,” he tells me as he eyes me hungrily. “I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate tonight, knowing you’re in there looking the way you do,” he tells me huskily as he runs his hands over my hips and gives me a heated gaze.

“You’ll just have to wrap up your business quickly then, won’t you?” I ask as he and Eric let out masculine chuckles. Amelia approaches us then, waving excitedly before she grabs my arm.

“Come on,” she says excitedly as she pulls me into the club with her. I wave at my loves as she pulls me through the crowd to the bar. She orders us drinks and looks out over the packed dance floor. “This place is great,” she shouts to me over the loud music with a wide grin. The bartender hands us our drinks and we make our way to the dance floor together.

We’re soon dancing together and I’m really enjoying this time with my bestie when a pair of arms wrap around my middle. I grin, anticipating to turn and find Eric or Godric when Amelia looks up with disgust at whoever’s behind me. Shit. I spin on my heel and come face to face with Bill fucking Compton, my cheating ex-husband.

“Sookeh,” he drawls in his thick southern accent as I roll my eyes.

“What do you want, Bill, I have nothing to say to you,” I retort tartly as Amelia takes my arm in hers, offering me moral support. Bill glares at her; he never did like her, which only makes me happier to have her here with me.

“You look fantastic, Sweetheart,” he drawls out as he eyes me up and down hungrily. I snort at him.

“Well, you should have thought of that before you fucked Lorena, Bill,” I spit out at him as I turn away. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him as Amelia gives me a worried look.

“That was a mistake, Darling; you’re the only woman I love. We can start over now; you must have feelings for me still,” he says, giving me pleading eyes. I roughly pull away from his grasp as a sarcastic laugh falls from my lips.

“Listen, you blew it, Bill; we’re done. I’ve moved on and so should you,” I tell him as I back away. He lets out a mocking laugh.

“Yes, I heard about you and Quinn, I also heard he dropped you like a hot potato once you gave it up to him,” he sneers to make my anger boil.

“Lover, is this man bothering you,” Eric asks as he and Godric step to either side of me, possessively wrapping their arms around me. Bill looks up to the both of them in a mix of confusion and worry.

“This matter does not concern either of you,” Bill states as he puffs out his chest in a pathetic display. “It’s a matter between me and my wife,” he says with a sneer. I burst out laughing and Bill looks to me in shock.

“Ex-wife you mean, and this does concern both of them, Bill. Meet Eric and Godric, my boyfriends,” I tell him as I reach back and playfully slap each of them on the ass, making them both chuckle and pull me tighter between them.

“Sookeh, surely you cannot be serious,” he spits out as he eyes us in bewilderment.

“Oh, but I am,” I purr, “And they do things for me the likes of which couldn’t possibly imagine,” I tell him as I raise my face to Eric and kiss him deeply before Godric takes my face into his hands and turns me to face him. He crashes his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss that manages to curl my toes. He pulls away with a mischievous grin as I hear Bill spitting and sputtering next to us and see Amelia breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Sookeh! What would your grandmother have to say about your appalling behavior?” he asks in disgust as my fury boils over; how dare he? Amelia steps before me then, getting right into Bill’s cocky face as her face reddens in anger.

“Adele Stackhouse was saint; she’d be proud of Sookie and the decisions she’s made for her life, especially her decision to leave you, Compton,” she hisses at him. “I never want to hear your lying mouth so much as utter her name ever again,” she tells him, poking him in the chest to make Bill back away whilst holding up his hands in defeat. Two beefy bouncers approach us at this point and Eric nods to Bill who is promptly guided to the exit as he proceeds to shoot us death glares, spouting out ridiculous profanities as he disappears from view.

“You alright, Sook?” Amelia asks me in concern and I pull her into a tight hug.

“Thanks,” I whisper into her ear. She pulls back and grins at me.

“Anytime, it was a pleasure,” she tells me with a wink. “I always hated that bastard.”

“Let’s go home, Sookie,” Godric tells me and I give him a grateful smile as the two of them begin to lead me towards the exit together. I follow Godric, soon getting into to his car with him before we follow Eric back home. I’ve been successfully avoiding Bill since the divorce and for the life of me, I can’t figure out why he would be in a night club like that; it’s definitely not his normal hang out spot.

We pull up to the house and my anger from earlier has turned to melancholy. That comment about Gran really got under my skin and now I’m upset with myself for letting anything he said affect me like this. I follow the guys into the house and they must notice my shift in mood, because they’re both looking to me with matching, concerned expressions and I can only guess what must be going on in their minds.

I fall to the couch with a loud sigh and Eric brings me a gin and tonic, flashing me a weak smile as I take it gratefully. “Don’t let him get to you, My Love; you’re better off without the likes of him,” Godric tells me as he sits next to me and puts his arm around me.

“I know, I don’t regret leaving him for a second; I just can’t believe the way he was talking to me and to bring up my grandmother was low, even for him,” I explain as they listen intently. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be letting this get to me; I’m happy with the both of you, you’ve both been so good to me,” I tell them with a genuine smile and they seem to relax a little.

I finish my drink and lean back against the two of them. My life is so different now from what it used to be with Bill. I thought I had the dream life back then, and now I know just how wrong I was. This is the life I want for myself. This is the life that makes me happy. Godric and Eric soon stand and take my hands into theirs before leading me back to our bedroom.

They help me undress and the three of us are soon snuggled under the covers together as they wrap me tightly between them. It doesn’t matter how hard a day I’ve had, once I’m between them like this, the rest of the world just melts away and I love them for it. “I love you both, thanks for being so understanding,” I tell them softly.

They each kiss my head. “I love you, Sookie, sleep well, and don’t let that asshole get you down,” Eric tells me with a wide smile.

“He’s right Sookie, we’re both here for you; you’ll never have to deal with the likes of him ever again,” Godric tells me and I nod to both of them. They’re right. I close my eyes and let the hypnotic rhythm of their breathing chests send me to my sleep.


	14. My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 14 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# My Night As A Call Girl Ch. 14

 

EPOV

Sookie and Godric have been living with me for about six months now and things are going great between the three of us. Never would I have pictured my life turning out this way and it’s insane to think this whole thing started with a wild night with an “escort”, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. I have the woman I love and my best friend by my side and I just couldn’t be happier.

Godric and I have a special surprise planned for Sookie tonight. She has a meeting with her publisher today about her new book and she called to tell us it’s a big hit. Apparently copies have been flying off the shelves faster than the stores can restock them. We’ve read the book together and I love knowing our own story has brought her this much happiness and success.

I look over to Godric, who has been nervously fidgeting all night, and smirk at him. “Calm down, she’ll love it,” I tell him as he sighs and nods. The doorbell sounds and he looks to me in confusion as I shrug my shoulders. The only person we are expecting is Sookie and she wouldn’t ring the doorbell at her own home.

We make our way to the front door together as my annoyance rises. I don’t feel like dealing with unwanted company tonight and I fling open the door, intent on turning away whoever is there when my jaw drops at the sight before me. Holy shit. Sookie is casually leaning against the frame in that same red trench coat she wore to the hotel room that first night, flashing us a sultry smile.

“You boys looking for some company tonight?” she purrs out as I feel myself stand at attention. I gawk openly as she brushes past us, swinging her hips in the most delicious way. Godric and I share a grin as Sookie shrugs off her jacket to display a tiny black teddy. Fuck me, she’s incredible. She looks back to us with a smirk as she sits on the sofa.

“Can I get you something to drink?” I ask her with a smirk as she giggles. She schools her features once more and looks up to me with hunger in her eyes.

“Gin and tonic,” she purrs and I chuckle, remembering this is what I mixed for her that first night. I turn and mix her drink in the kitchen as Godric turns on the stereo, playing a sultry R&B number. My pants are becoming extremely uncomfortable as I remember Sookie’s sexy strip tease all those months ago. I bring her the drink and Godric and I sit on the love seat across from her, watching together as she swallows her drink before sending us a heated gaze.

GPOV

I’ve never been happier in my entire life than I am now with the woman I love more than anything in the world. I thought it would become awkward between Eric and I, sharing the love of one woman, but our friendship has become even closer these last few months we’ve all been living together. I don’t know how this works between the three of us, but somehow it does and I won’t question what works so well and brings us all such contentment.

Now, as Eric and I sit across from Sookie, I’m transported to that first night in the hotel room with her. I can’t believe our relationship all started through an escort service, but I suppose stranger things have happened. Now Sookie stands before us in her tiny black lingerie and I’m squirming in my seat in anticipation for what she has planned for us. I grin as I remember our first night together. “Strip,” I tell her huskily and she nods to me with a sexy smirk.

She begins rolling her hips to the music in an erotic display before us and I wonder once more how I’m lucky enough to call this woman mine. She reaches up and unties the string of her garment, turning away from us as she lets it fall to her hips. Damn. She bends over slowly and wiggles the garment over her hips, exposing her amazing ass to us, looking back to us with a knowing smile.

She stands upright and turns to us, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she continues her teasing dance for us. Eric stands then and lifts Sookie into his arms, before proceeding to carry her to our bedroom with her giggling in delight and I have to chuckle as I follow along after them. Sookie knew she was playing with fire and now she’s in for a memorable night indeed.

Eric sits the now naked Sookie on the edge of the bed and spreads her thighs wide as she lies back unto the bed. I crawl up and bring my mouth to her luscious lips, running my tongue across the silken skin to make her whimper as Eric picks up his attentions betwixt her thighs. She opens her mouth to me, licking across my lips and I open my mouth to capture her tongue lightly between my lips, kissing her deeply as she lets out a sweet moan into my mouth.

I cup her breasts into my hands as she bows her spine under our combined ministrations upon her eager body. I pull away from our kiss, looking into the sparkling blue of her eyes and take in the sight of her flushed cheeks with a smirk before lowering my mouth over one of her mounds to take her hardened nipple into my mouth whilst seeing her close her eyes in ecstasy. “Yes,” she whispers softly as I suckle her breast and lightly nibble her hardened nipple.

Soon, she’s crying out and shuddering under us with her climax and Eric and I share a knowing grin as we pull a gasping Sookie up the bed to lie between us. Sookie looks deep into my eyes as I run my hand through her golden hair. She reaches down with her small hand, taking me into her grasp as she leads my hardened length to her heated center. “Please,” she pleads breathily before I gently enter her tight entrance, making her hum and close her eyes in desire.

I enter her to the hilt as I feel Eric slowly burying himself within her second entrance. I hold still, waiting for her body to adjust to the both of us inside her this way. She grips both our sides tightly as she begins rolling her hips between us and Eric nods to me before we begin meeting her gentle rocking with shallow thrusts of our own.

Eric and I wrap Sookie tightly in our arms together as we continue our gentle lovemaking with the woman we love. I relish the feel of holding her so close and know this is exactly how I want to spend the rest of my life. “I love you,” I whisper against her ear as I feel my impending climax approaching. Sookie’s silken walls clench around me tightly, making me release deep inside her as she shudders in my arms and I kiss her forehead gently as Eric falls against her in his sated state.

We lie together in a heaving pile of unmoving limbs, relearning to breathe as Eric and I softly caress Sookie’s flushed body, the both of us enjoying this perfect moment with her. Eric nods to me over Sookie’s head and I grin as I get up from the bed. Sookie whimpers at the loss and I chuckle lightly as I make my way through the room to get Sookie’s surprise.

SPOV

My publisher called me in for a meeting this afternoon and she was absolutely ecstatic with how well received my new novel was. She claimed whatever inspired me was something I better never let go of and I assured her I didn’t plan on ever letting my muses go. After she gave me a deadline for the next book, I left her office in an elated mood and then a wicked idea occurred to me.

I stopped by Amelia’s and told her about my little surprise for the guys and she was more than happy to help me get ready. We picked out the perfect outfit and then she brought that red trench coat out from the back of her closet. We shared a laugh, remembering the first night I wore it to meet the guys and I knew it was just perfect for what I had planned and based on the reactions of both Eric and Godric I was right.

I had thought this might lead to a wild bout of kinky sex between us, but this was even better. I felt the love they both have for me with our gentle lovemaking and my heart is swelling with my own overwhelming love I have for the both of them. Now, as Godric leaves the bedroom, I look to Eric to see him giving me a playful smirk. What are these two planning?

Godric enters the room with a copy of my new book in his hands and he joins us on the bed once more as I give him a questioning look. We’ve gotten into the habit of reading to each other every night as a way of winding down at the end of the day, but we’ve just finished reading my new book together. “We’ve already read this one; don’t you want to read something else now?” I ask as they both chuckle.

“I was hoping I might get the author’s signature,” Godric tells me as he holds up a pen and I giggle.

“I suppose I could do that,” I tell him as I take the pen and open up the book. I let out a loud gasp then. They didn’t. Tears form in my eyes as I look up to the both of them to see them giving me matching, warm smiles. I look back down to the book that has a hole carved through the pages with a small, velvet box inside. I open the box and begin shaking as I see the glittering diamond ring on display before me.

“Lover, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and would be honored if you would wear this ring to symbolize the love we share,” Eric tells me, lifting the ring from the box and lowering it over my finger as tears begin trailing down my cheeks.

“Sookie, I love you more than words can express and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me,” Godric tells me softly as tears form in his own eyes. I look down to the glittering ring as my mind swirls with overwhelming emotions. The life we have is different than most couples, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with the both of them and now that I know they feel the same way, I couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Of course I will,” I tell them as I look back and forth between their handsome, smiling faces. They both grab me into a tight hug between them and I giggle at them as they grip me between them tightly. “Still need to breathe,” I gasp out before they quickly loosen their embrace with matching chuckles. “I can’t believe you guys planned this without me knowing,” I tell them as they smirk.

“We had a little help,” Eric admits with a grin.

“Amelia gave us your ring size and Pam threatened her with bodily injury if she ruined the surprise,” Godric admits as I break into a fit of giggles. That’s our Pam. I lean back against the bed with a contented smile as Godric pulls another copy of my book from the nightstand drawer. I lift a brow to him, “We just finished this one,” I tell him once more as he grins widely.

“I know, but it’s my favorite,” he tells me to make me giggle. Eric pulls me close, nipping at me ear.

“Besides, now we have a better ending, Lover,” he whispers against my ear as Godric opens the book and begins to read to us. I lean back against Eric’s firm chest as Godric leans back against me and I let the calming sound of his voice soothe me as I relish the feel of them with me like this.

I have the two men I love with me and I know we’ll be spending the rest of our lives making each other just as happy as we are in this perfect moment together. I smile, knowing this epic love story started with anonymous sex in a hotel room and grin wider with the thought that I wouldn’t have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
